Alive
by Heavenly Slayer
Summary: Read & Review please, AU! **COMPLETE** Continued in A New life. Buffy deals with her issues with Spike, only to presented with a surprises that will change her life forever. BTVS/ATS crossover.
1. The Day after

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked. But this is how I would have liked it to go. Not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too.  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfic ever, so sorry if I made some grammar type errors and such. I got bored and decided what the hey. Please give me feedback. It gives me more inspiration especially if it is of the good :) Enjoy.  
  
The Day After  
  
She watched him intently, trying desperately not to find a reason to love him. Even though  
  
she knew her new lover, or sex monkey as she know Xander would call him, didn't have a  
  
soul for over 120 years she thought she saw a flicker of one as she gazed at him as he slept. The whole thing was incredible, she had no idea why she had acted on her feelings, she should have just let the more reasonable side of her take over, the slayer side of her. She could not let herself fall in love of another man never mind another Vampire. It caused pain and she couldn't handle pain. It was to much. She had constantly faced pain. First with Angel and then Riley then her mother dying, then the thought of Dawn dying was so much pain she was actually a bit relieved when she realized what the first slayer meant by "Death is your gift". She had died and come back thanks to her friends. She knew that they had good intentions in bringing her back but she also knew that what they did could never be measured against any type of emotional pain. THIS had taken the cake. She had finally been able to rest and be happy.  
  
Ever since her rebirth she had felt this emotional detachment that she couldn't describe. She had, at first, thought it was because she had just come from heaven and was still adjusting but she was starting to think that it was because she wasn't sure how she felt anymore so emotionally she just shut down. 'Its easier this way' her mind told her over and over. But despite that and everything else Buffy felt last night. She felt desire, passion and the most compelling and interesting thing yet, Love. So here she was looking up at the hole in the ceiling wondering how and when she had actually developed love type feelings for Spike. William the Bloody. The man that could undoubtably have been the scourge of Europe.  
  
Of course after what had just happened an hour earlier she was sure without a doubt that he had changed. She could see it when she reached her climax along side of him, he was different now.  
  
He stirred a bit and Buffy couldn't resist kissing him softly on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open slowly and lightened with the realization of who had just kissed him.  
  
"Buffy I-"  
  
"Don't Spike you don't need to say it. I know."  
  
"I know you know luv but I need to tell you something about last night "  
  
"Yea" Buffy grinned  
  
"That was the most amazing, wonderful, and--"  
  
"Passionate?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I knew that the only thing better than killing a slayer was f--"  
  
"what? god spike!! how can you say that after what just happened! I was actually starting to realize that you *have* changed and that I might actually be in...BUT my god is that what this is about? Doing a slayer?"  
  
Buffy was on the verge of tears and Spike wanted to die right there.  
  
"Buffy, luv I was gonna say the only thing better than killing as slayer would be falling in love with one." Spike quickly looked down.  
  
"W-what?" Buffy was completely shocked.  
  
"when you and I came together it was like I had finally really died and gone to heaven. You make me feel alive and I know that I do that to you too..don't I?" Spike was getting desperate, he had to tell her what he felt.  
  
"Yes, I can't deny it. I feel alive again and when I was with you I felt that I was actually back in heaven."  
  
"well then luv, its settled we make each feel alive. So what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"well I don't know, I need to think." Buffy got up and started to search for her clothes.  
  
"I..I understand that but Buffy what happened last night was more than just a one night stand  
  
you must know that."  
  
"I do and I know and that's what I need to think about" Buffy pulled on her skirt and then her bra and then her shirt she then found her boots and slipped them on.  
  
"my your in a rush aren't you?" Spike smirked from the floor, his head propped up his left hand.  
  
"I need to get home, its almost dawn and I left Dawn all night." Buffy gazed at him and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"well then i suppose you should be going then." Spike looked almost defeated. He got up and put his jeans on. He looked at her sadly, like a lost puppy. his bottom lip a little pouty.  
  
Buffy couldn't help it she felt sorry for Spike just leaving him like this.  
  
"Come home with me? You can sleep in the spare room..I'll cover the windows...."  
  
"Oh that's all right slayer, I don't wanna put you out. I have me own place to go to remember?" he said as he smiled at her. secretly jumping up and down inside.  
  
"Yea I know I just want to have you near me"  
  
"Alright then." Spike paused and thought a minute,"Buffy I need to ask though...what about Dawn and the rest of the Scoobies they are gonna wonder why I am suddenly sleeping at your house?"  
  
"well it is my house...and..well...they will just have to deal. I want you at the house. That's final" she said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Ok then love, but first how bout you and me make a quick stop at my place so that I can get  
  
a change of clothes and what not" he said as he pulled on his shirt, duster and shoes.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Buffy and Spike walked out of the building and found spikes' DeSota parked up the street.  
  
They got in and drove to the cemetery. Spike went and got some stuff quickly before the sun came up and ran back to the car where Buffy was waiting.  
  
"Ok well lets go then" he said as he got in the car.  
  
They drove up to the summers' residence just at the break of dawn. Buffy opened the door and they walked in. Buffy kissed him as he came through the door. Buffy giggled and said  
  
"it's the room next to mine, go to bed before you get extra crispy"  
  
"alright then miss bossy slayer, I'll see you later then.." and they kissed passionately in the front hall all the while not noticing the sleeping Dawn and Tara on Buffy's' couch.  
  
Tara slowly woke up as she heard the front door being opened. Thinking it was Willow she started to move so she could look at the doorway. But what she say was not Willow, it was Buffy and Spike passionately making out. Tara smiled. She couldn't resist it Buffy deserved happiness and she was glad that Spike was the one to give it to her.  
  
"Good Morning Buffy" Tara said in a sing song voice.  
  
Buffy jumped and in doing so had accidently bit spikes' lip.  
  
"Bloody hell!" spike said as he felt her draw blood. Buffy gasped and started to stamper.  
  
"T-T-Tare?"  
  
"yea?"  
  
"w-w-what are you doing here?"  
  
"well Dawn and I went to a movie last night and when we got home no one was here so I stayed with her"  
  
"Thanks Tara, so much you don't know what that means to me."  
  
" Your welcome Buffy it was no problem" Tara smiled " I can understand that you were busy with spike.."  
  
"Tara its not what you thin-"  
  
"You and Spike didn't spend the night together then? that's to bad I was rooting for you two.."  
  
Tara smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Buffy and Spike followed her leaving Dawn asleep on the couch.  
  
"Hungry? I can make some pancakes?" Tara asked as they entered.  
  
"what. yea sure." Buffy was almost speechless.  
  
"Tara how did you know?" Spike asked, speaking for the first time since Buffy bit him.  
  
"I saw you two making out in the hallway."  
  
"oh" Buffy said, saying what spike was obviously thinking.  
  
"well then i am off to bed, see ya later Tara" Spike smiled "See you when I wake up Luv" spike said and just as he was about to kiss Buffy good night, Willow, Xander, Amy and Anya walked in through the back door laughing. Which was abruptly stopped when they noticed Spike kissing Buffy.  
  
"what is going on here?" Willow asked  
  
"yea why is spike here and kissing you Buffy and why aren't you kicking him in the nuts for it?" Xander asked almost in shock.  
  
Just then Dawn slowly walked in the kitchen and when she noticed Spike she hugged him and smiled.  
  
"well buff? what's going on?" Xander asked again.  
  
"Well umm, uhhh...Spike and I....sorta...ummm...well...."  
  
End Chapter 1 TBC.  
  
What does Buffy have to say?? he he. Sorry that this wasn't spaced out properly and I went through it with a spell and grammer checker so hopefully it is better than it was.  
  
I have the next chapter up soon..... 


	2. The Day after Part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse, that includes the Angel crew. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked. But this is how I would have liked it to go. Not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too.  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfic ever, so sorry if I made some grammar type errors and such. I got bored and decided what the hey. Please give me feedback. It gives me more inspiration especially if it is of the good  
  
AN 2: All the pairing of couples is what is going on the shows' as of late.  
  
Enjoy :)  
  
The Day after part 2  
  
"Bloody hell" Spike muttered under his breath. He turned to look at the scoobies and then at Tara who smiled back at him.  
  
"well you see the thing is guys" Buffy said eyeing Dawn "Spike and I are...well..together now" Buffy said sheepishly.  
  
"Wow" Dawn said "This is so cool!" Willow just glared at her.  
  
"Buffy we know that you've been going some things lately but you didn't need to go to spike for comfort we could of given you some" Willow quietly and yet strongly said.  
  
"Not that kind of comfort luv" Spike smirked. which then lead to Buffy smacking him on the arm.  
  
"what did I do?" he laughed. Buffy just gave him a look.  
  
"That's beside the fact guys, Spike loves me and I--"  
  
"Buffy do NOT say you love him" Xander pleaded, cutting her off.  
  
"that's not what I was gonna say Xand, I was gonna say I appreciate it and I like him" Buffy eyed Spike to see what his reaction was. He was just standing there with a solemn face.  
  
"So guess what guys whether you like it or not me and Spike are together...I need to do this, for reasons I don't wanna talk about right now but just please understand there is a reason I like him and its not because he is a sexy vampire...OK?"  
  
"of course we understand Buffy, we all love you and support you" Dawn said as she smiled at her.  
  
Amy chose this as a chance to speak " Well I am gonna get going, I should go see my dad he is still probably wondering where I am, I said I would come by and see him last night but that never happened" she laughed gazing at Willow. Tara caught the glace and raised an eyebrow at Willow. Willow just smiled and shook her head, to say 'no not that' knowing full well that Tara thought that, her and Amy were together.  
  
"Well we'll see ya Amy" Xander said.  
  
"Yea of course, oh and thanks again Buffy for letting me stay here, even when I was a rat"  
  
"No problem" Buffy smiled and Amy walked out.  
  
"Well if things are settled then I am just gonna go get me self some sleep, the slayer and I had a rough night" Spike said winking at Buffy. He then lent in and kissed her on the cheek. glanced one more time at the scoobies, hugged Dawn and started to walk out. He paused when Willow spoke up.  
  
"Spike is staying over?" Willow sneaked.  
  
"Yea is that a problem? Considering it is my house and all..."  
  
"No, no problem just wondering" Willow said  
  
"Spike...wait a minute I'll walk you up" Xander said  
  
"Ooook sure"  
  
Xander and Spike left the room and Buffy let out a breath of air. there was a moment of silence and then finally Tara spoke up.  
  
"well since your all here are you hungry?"  
  
"I know I am" Dawn said. Followed by nods from everyone else. As Tara continued to cook the rest of pancakes Dawn went and set the table.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs...  
  
"Spike I am happy for you" Xander said almost in a whisper as they reached the top of the  
  
stairs. "Thanks mate"  
  
"Not a problem, but it will be if you hurt her in anyway."  
  
" I know that mate and do not intend to hurt her, I love her"  
  
"I know that and that's why I am letting this go on"  
  
"you think you could stop Buffy from doing something she wants to do whelp?"  
  
"No but it wouldn't be hard to make her choose an alternative" Xander said threatenly " again i will say this Spike if you hurt her you will get staked"  
  
Spike just laughed "by you construction boy? Please!"  
  
" No maybe not by me but I am pretty sure that Dead boy won't be happy about this when he hears about it"  
  
"Fuck the poof, he can shove his brooding attitude up his arse!"  
  
Xander laughed at that. He looked at Spike ant thought for a minute. "You know what Spike I don't wanna hate you, I don't think I have hated you for awhile, so what do you say, I just gave you and Buffy my blessings-"  
  
"you call that a blessing" Spike smirked as they came up to the spare room door.  
  
"Yes! But anyway how bout you and I try to be friends?" Spike was taken aback, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to be friends with the whelp. He actually wanted to friends with the whole lot. But he didn't want them to be friends with him just cause he was dating Buffy. 'Oh fuck it' Spike thought.  
  
"Ok then whelp, I don't mind..as long as you don't kill me I can live with that"  
  
"you can't live with that Spike your dead" Xander quipped.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Spike moved to open the door when he realized that Buffy hadn't been up here to cover the windows.  
  
"Umm, whelp would you mind going in there before me and covering the windows?" Spike asked  
  
" sure why not...don't want Buffy's new sex monkey to get fried" Xander laughed.  
  
"Thanks mate, I appreciate it"  
  
Xander went in first and covered the windows with some of the blankets from the spare room closet.  
  
"There you go bleach boy, enjoy"  
  
"Thanks again mate"  
  
"No problem" Xander said casually " well I better be getting down stairs smells like the girls are almost done with breakfast"  
  
"ok then" spike said " oh and whelp, glad to know that you approve.."  
  
Xander just nodded and walked away as Spike went to bed.  
  
As Xander entered the dinning room he heard laughing from the girls. They were all seated at the table drinking orange juice. Except for Dawn who had just appeared carrying a tray with plates of bacon and pancakes.  
  
"You guys still haven't said why you came over earlier" Buffy said.  
  
"Well....Xander and I were having very nice sex last night in the Bronze womens' bathroom when Amy and Willow walked in!!" Anya said half-upset, beginning their tale.  
  
"Anya Dawn is in the room!" Xander said blushing.  
  
"Guys I am not a child I can hear this stuff!!!" Dawn growled.  
  
"Sure you are Dawnie...." Willow said " So anyway after some 'eww yucks' from Amy and I we asked Xander and Anya if they wanted to join us"  
  
"And we said yea sure what do you guys wanna do" Xander filled in.  
  
"And I say 'no idea' and then Amy suggests we go to LA.!" Willow said  
  
"We wound up going to this Karioke Bar" Anya said laughing.  
  
"Yea and when we got there, guess who we saw singing on stage?" Xander asked  
  
"who?" Buffy asked  
  
"Dead Boy and Queen C they were doing a duet!" Xander said laughing.  
  
"Oh my..." Buffy said trying to hold back giggles.  
  
"So anyway we each did a number and then we meet this guy named, The Host or as dead boy called him, Lorne" Willow said remembering Xander on stage, trying to repress a laugh.  
  
"He reads people Aura's" Anya said.  
  
"What a Aura?" Dawn asked  
  
"Well I am not sure Dawnie but I think it has something to do with your destiny or something.."  
  
"Oh" Dawn said.  
  
"Yea well according to Lorne each of us has a specific purpose to do good and help the slayer but we each need to accept it fully before we will know our full potential" Xander said  
  
"Does this include Amy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes actually, Lorne said that Amy will face darkness and be tempted to join it but she must not lose faith and trust her instincts" willow replied "that's all she told me.., But anyway the reason we came over to see you was because we wanted to know how you were and thought maybe we could tell you what happened, a kinda make you laugh sorta thing"  
  
"Did Angel say anything about me?" Buffy quietly asked. The thought of Angel singing still hadn't left her mind.  
  
"I almost forgot, Yea, he asked how you were and how you were adjusting and such and told us to say hi for him...so Angel says 'hi"" Willow said quickly.  
  
"Ok then" Buffy said and they all ate. They finished they're breakfast and Buffy said that she needed to go take a shower and then get some sleep. Dawn had no school cause it was Saturday so she decided to go over to Janice's, Xander and Anya headed home and Willow asked Tara to stay so they could talk but Tara suggested that they go to her house so they left and Buffy was all alone in a house with Spike. A very naked Spike she noticed as she checked in on him after her shower. 'Oh well' Buffy thought 'Its' probably better that he's asleep I might be tempted to do something naughty' she giggled and went to bed.  
  
She couldn't get to sleep. She kept thinking about Spike in the next room. 'Damn it' Buffy cursed inside her head. 'Well as long as I'm here I might as well think about the me and Spike thing.' and so Buffy thought. Weighing the pro's and con's of a relationship with Spike.  
  
And finally she made a decision and this time she knew she was making the right one for all the right reasons.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
he he I just very well be evil you know. LOL. More soon I promise. To all the ppl who reviewed my story so far: Thanks for all those lovely reviews I appreciate it but  
  
I just wanted to add that yes I know that this would never happen in the show, atleast not all of it. But this is just me being creative and as one person said "self indulging". Ofcourse what are FanFic's but peice's of self indulgance, we all write these things because were bored, or have an itch to write, or just plain want to. AND fyi, this is not gonna be all sappy I just happen to think there is a better affect if there is a calm before the storm so to speak. 


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse, that includes the Angel crew. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked. But this is how I would have liked it to go. Not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too.  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfic ever, so sorry if I made some grammar type errors and such. I got bored and decided what the hey. Please give me feedback. It gives me more inspiration especially if it is of the good  
  
AN 2: All the pairing of couples is what is going on the shows' as of late. This chapter deals a little bit with B/A...you were warned.  
  
Enjoy :)  
  
  
  
The Dream  
  
As soon as she had made her decision Buffy's attempt at sleep was no trouble. Buffy soon found her self dreaming. She was in a room bathed in white, and she wore a white gown that shimmered in the light that the room provided. It was cut straight at the height of her cleavage and it flowed straight up and down. Its straps were thick and lay directly over her shoulders. She slowly turned around taking in her surroundings. There was nothing in the room but what appeared to be a doorway. It looked rather familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it before. Suddenly she heard a whoosh, like the sound of someone appearing. She turned towards the sound to see a man. He was about 5'8 with brown hair and a soft featured face. He looked rather godlike in appearance as she gazed at him curiously she noted that he was wearing a gown just like hers but more manly and in gold. He smiled at her and began to speak.  
  
"Hello Buffy" he said nonchantly. She noticed that he had a Irish accent and he was becoming more and more familiar to her and yet she couldn't remember from where.  
  
"Hello...umm not to be rude but what is going on?"  
  
"always asking questions, just like last time." he laughed  
  
"there was a last time?" she asked.  
  
"Yes the last time you were here it was because you were being judged and such before you went to what you would call heaven, how quickly you forget" he smiled "but you obviously you didn't stay there long now did you lass?"  
  
"I guess not" she replied her anger coming "but believe me that was not my doing, my friends they thought I was in --"  
  
"Hell?" he said quizzically  
  
"Yes...."she said glumly.  
  
"now why would they think something stupid like that? you are a slayer, the best slayer, and you died doing a selfless act...sounds like a rather strange assumption if you ask me"  
  
"I didn't ask... and I understood there actions and I don't blame them, but of course what you just said sounds true as well" Buffy said quietly.  
  
"well then as long as you forgive them I suppose that's all that matters, on your part..."  
  
"what do you mean on my part? who are you?"Buffy said quickly.  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
"No" she said forcefully  
  
"You met me briefly about 2 yrs ago, I used to help Angel...the name is Doyle"  
  
"I remember you, when I went to go see Angel at thanksgiving you were there, you have visions don't you?"  
  
"I used to...I was made to give that gift to Cordy..." he said glumly "when you see her again can you tell I am sorry for that?"  
  
"yea sure..." Buffy said "if you died why aren't you in heaven?"  
  
"well the powers' thought it would be better if I was to an oracle, they seem to think that I have a way with people, at least I am better than the brother and sister team, anyway the reason you are here". There was a pause and then Buffy spoke.  
  
"So I am not dreaming am I?"  
  
"no..well you are in a sorts I suppose..this is the Powers that be's way of contacting you". Suddenly another man appeared wearing the same clothes as Doyle. He was short and kinda fat. Buffy almost immediately recognized him as Whistler.  
  
"Hello Buffy, it's a pleasure to see you again" Whistler said.  
  
"I am sure it is" Buffy said dryly "can someone please tell me why the Powers' that be are contacting me when I sleep?" she said getting almost angry, she didn't like getting interrupted from sleep, she couldn't get much of it these days. 'oh well' she thought 'at least it's a change from the nightmares'  
  
"Well" Doyle began "we have become aware of your err well situation with William"  
  
"yea so?"  
  
"So the powers want to make sure if you know what you getting yourself into...the last vampire that entered your life like this was Angel and we all know how that story goes"  
  
Whistler said.  
  
"Yes, well most of us know the whole story, our dear slayer here doesn't" Doyle said addressing Whistler.  
  
"What are you talking about? of course I know the whole story! Hello, my life guys"  
  
"No Buffy, you do not know the whole story.." Whistler said cautiously.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said greatly confused. Then suddenly there was a flash and Buffy fainted.  
  
Meanwhile back in Sunnydale...  
  
"Tara, how come you are supporting this?" Willow asked  
  
"because Buffy deserves this! She has been through so much I think that she has at least earned a little happiness...and if Spike is the one that makes her happy than let her be happy!" Tara said angerly and yet not very convincingly.  
  
"there is more to this Tara I can tell...Why do you want Buffy and Spike together?" Willow said almost pleading to Tara to change her mind.  
  
"W-W-illow I-I did a spell almost a month ago...just before Sweets' arrival...I did a seeing spell" Tara confessed.  
  
"You looked into the future? did you look at mine? is that why you want me to stop using magic?" willow said, she was upset and when Tara didn't answer it made her more frantic.  
  
"Tara what happens to me? Do I do something bad?!"  
  
"I am not going to tell you because I know that it won't matter.."Tara said quietly.  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
"You kill me..ok? are you happy now that I told you?" Tara said almost in tears.  
  
"w-what?"  
  
"you use a mind spell on me and suck all my power and kill me..." Tara bawled.  
  
"oh my god Tara..I am so sorry!"willow said crying "Is that why you were so upset when I used that forgetting spell on you?"  
  
"I had every right to get mad Willow, you are you using to much magic! despite what I know, this is bad for you!!" Tara said almost ready to scream.  
  
"Tara, I swear no more magic, I quit now." Willow said pleading. Tara looked into her eyes and saw the ring a regret and pain in her eyes. she knew that willow wanted to stop.  
  
"Alright Willow, we will try and cheat fate...but if you do one spell, one incantation...I *will* bind you magic!" Tara said taking charge.  
  
"ok...do what you have to do to me..I can't lose you Tara...I love you!"  
  
"I know you do...I love you too"  
  
"So what happens with Buffy and Spike?" Willow asked trying to get the subject off of her.  
  
"Buffy is in love with him....she doesn't know it yet but she will soon. If I remember correctly she is brought before the Powers that be and they make her realize it. Spike  
  
is to be redeemed Willow and the only one that can give him a soul is Buffy" Tara revealed. "her happiness depends on it...at first I wasn't happy about it, just like you and everyone else, but after I thought about it I realized that Buffy needs this. When we brought her back she came back different she came back...." Tara suddenly stopped.  
  
"she came back what Tara?" willow asked.  
  
"I can't tell you Will..."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"because then some things that are to happen for Buffy won't happen and she needs them to happen" Tara said quietly.  
  
"alright, I won't ask then, even though I still wanna know, but I will back off..I know when to stop when it come to you" willow smiled.  
  
"I will tell you this though, Spike does love her Will, more than you can ever know"  
  
"As long as he doesn't hurt her..."  
  
"If he does Willow...it isn't our problem, its theirs"  
  
"alright" Willow said getting off the subject. "so does this mean were back together??"  
  
  
  
Buffy awoke to the sound of Doyle and Whistler talking, she sat up slowly for she was still in a bit of shock. She remembered it, Angel was human, for a day, and she was with him, like a normal...Buffy began to sob.  
  
"Uh oh" Doyle said. He lent down and touched Buffy shoulder as she a sat crouched on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright Buffy?" Doyle asked concerned. He too had remembered that day and could imagine what kind of pain she was in right now. Buffy sniffled and stood up.  
  
"yes" she said coldly "what's done is done I guess"  
  
"yes, quite" Whistler said. There was a pause and then Buffy spoke.  
  
"So what has any of this have to do with Spike and my decision regarding the two of us? you said the Powers' wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing, and I do"  
  
"Do you love him?" Whistler said very bluntly.  
  
"THAT is non of your damn business" Buffy said annoyed.  
  
"actually, my dear it is, if you love William then you were brought here rightly, but if you don't than you can go." Whistler said  
  
"what if I don't know?" Buffy said challenging the little man "what if I don't fucking know, huh? what then? what if my decision was made because I want to find out if I do?"  
  
"then your decision to be with william was the correct one" whistler said quietly.  
  
"fine, then can I go?" Buffy asked  
  
"no you can't" came a female voice. Buffy spun and she nearly jumped when she who it was.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Chapter 3 TBC.  
  
Have more up either tomorrow or friday. Hope your enjoying it so far. I know this Chapter wasn't so much rated R but later Chapters will be.  
  
Toodles :) 


	4. Approvals and Suprises

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse, that includes the Angel crew. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked. But this is how I would have liked it to go. Not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to again to all the people that have reviewed my story and/or read it.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to all my peeps at the B/S thread at Fan Forum. Cause you guys are just so cool, pretty and supportive. : D  
  
  
  
Approvals and Suprises  
  
  
  
Buffy was taken aback, she had been with her mother when she was in heaven and then when Willow did the spell she was taken away so fast that she didn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
"hello honey" Joyce said happily.  
  
"mom, thank god I thought that I wouldn't get a chance to say good bye again.." Buffy said relieved.  
  
"well now you do but there is another reason why I am here" joyce said sternly.  
  
"what mom?"  
  
"You and Spike..." she said  
  
"not you too mom? are you gonna try and convince me not to be with him?" Buffy asked  
  
stunned.  
  
"no honey I'm not, and I don't think thats the powers' intentions honey. I came to say congratulations and give you two my blessings. even when Spike was evil, I liked him, he seemed so kind and passionate when we had our little talks. I liked him more than any of the other guys in your life. Angel well when I met him he tried to kill you and Riley was always so...well weak. He didn't seem like the type of man for my daughter." Joyce smiled then and reached for Buffy who immediately came towards her and they hugged. "I know your confused as to who you are after Willow brought you back, but honey please remember that first and foremost you are Buffy Summers, my daughter, a friend to many, and Dawn's sister. I know you already know that Dawn needs you honey, but you have to remember that things aren't always what they seem. Dawn is growing up and she isn't our little Dawnie anymore. She has been doing some things lately that you don't know about, and I want you to handle it as soon as possible. Dawn has a purpose and it can't be wasted by what she is doing"  
  
"what is she doing mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"that is something you need to find out for yourself, but at least now you know she is doing something" Joyce hugged her daughter again "I believe that you can do this honey and with Spike by your side it will be much more easier, he cares for Dawn and he loves you, let him in to your heart Buffy, so that you may be truly alive."  
  
Buffy looked down at thought for a minute. She knew that Spike loved her and she also knew that he would do anything for Dawn, he had already proved that before time and again. Buffy knew that if she let Spike in her heart that there was a big chance that she would get hurt, especially if he left her like Riley and Angel.  
  
"Mom what if he leaves me?"  
  
"honey I can tell you one thing, and I want you to remember it always, alright?"  
  
"ok"  
  
"life isn't easy, and love is worse, but you need to hold on to it. You can't go through life wondering whether or not you'll get hurt, you need to make that sacrifice in order to find  
  
what you want"  
  
"but what if I never find it mom?"  
  
"you'll find it honey, in fact I think you already have" Joyce said smiling.  
  
"yea I think that you may be right mom" Buffy said realisation hitting her. Spike made her feel alive, more alive than ever before, and maybe just maybe it was because of love?.  
  
"uhh humm" Whistler coughed. "it's time for you to be going Buffy"  
  
"alright" she answered sadly looking at her mom.  
  
"I love you Buffy, always remember that ok? and tell Dawn that I love and miss her too."  
  
"ok mom..I love you so much too" and they hugged for a minute, Buffy almost in tears.  
  
"oh Buffy before I forget, I know that you have been having some money problems, and there was something in my will that was left out."  
  
"what mom?" Buffy asked curious.  
  
"I want you to go to Los Angeles and go to the LA Imperial Bank and ask the Bank manager for the money from Joyce Johnston's account, all you have to do is take my Death certificate and some of your own ID and it won't be a problem."  
  
"ok, but mom why did you still have that account?"  
  
"It was money that my father left me when he died, that I never touched because I was planning on saving it for your wedding..." a tear fell from Joyce's eye and Buffy wiped it away.  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you" she said the she kissed her mother on the cheek and she disappeared.  
  
"Buffy, there is one more thing before we let you go" Doyle said  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You and William are in fact destined to be partners, that is why you were brought here, we wanted to tell you that your feelings for him are approved and welcomed, but you must know that there will be hard times ahead for you and the ones you care for. Your resurrection is  
  
still being reviewed by the council of oracles, obviously we were not pleased completely but at least we have one of our best warriors back fighting the good fight" Whistler said smiling and Doyle nodded.  
  
"That's good to know, but what is gonna happen to me?" Buffy said  
  
"we can't tell you that, rules and such...goodbye Buffy, I hope the next time we see each other it isn't because your being merited for your life...." Doyle said  
  
"Goodbye Doyle" she said and went and kissed him on the cheek. Doyle smiled surprised.  
  
"and Whistler, well what can I say...." Buffy said.  
  
"you don't need to say anything Buffy, I know what your thinking, ' the little fat man is being annoying again, I'm glad I am almost rid of him' " Whistler said sadly.  
  
"no actually I was gonna say, Thanks and its been nice" Buffy said and Whistler beamed.  
  
"Goodbye guys." and she disappeared with a flash.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy woke to the sound of the shower running from across the hall. She smiled remembering what her mother had told her and what she had made Buffy realize. Had she really found real love? she sure hoped so cause she so wanted it to be real this time.  
  
Buffy got up and put on her robe and walked out of the room and right into the bathroom. She almost burst into giggles when she heard Spike singing in the shower. Especially considering he was singing a song by Nickleback. Buffy sat down on the mirror chair for a second and  
  
then she got an idea. She stood up and took off her gown and then quickly slipped into the shower with Spike.  
  
"Ahh!! God Slayer what the fuck are you doing" Spike said shocked and appearing a bit annoyed, but Buffy could see the delight in Spike eyes from seeing her naked in the  
  
shower with him.  
  
"I made my decision Spike" she said and kissed him hard.  
  
"If that's a no than I wanna a yes" spike said when she finished kissing him.  
  
"Its yes Spike, lets try this thing, you and me, for real, no games, no one night stands, no LEAVING!" she said.  
  
"Luv, I would never leave you, and if I did I would have a good god damn reason I assure you"  
  
"good to know" Buffy said and they kissed some more in the shower.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone coming up the stairs. Spike reached and turned off the shower and Buffy got out and got him a towel and then put on her robe.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said going out into the hall. She stopped when she saw Tara.  
  
"Buffy, Hi" Tara said meekly.  
  
"Hi Tara, umm not that I mind but what are you doing here?"  
  
"well, umm y-you see I came over to umm h-help Willow pack her things"  
  
"ok, can I ask why?" Buffy said, Spike coming up behind her and kissing her neck.  
  
"gonna go get dressed Luv" Buffy nodded and he went to the guest room.  
  
"W-well Willow and I are back together, and we decided it would be best if we made a fresh start, Willow is moving into my new apartment" Tara said as Willow came up the stairs.  
  
"Hi Buffy" Willow said cheerily.  
  
"Hi, so you two are back together and your moving out to live with Tara?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yea, Buffy I love you, and I loved staying here but we both agreed, I hope you don't mind"  
  
"No its no bother to me I was just wanting to make sure" Buffy said looking sad.  
  
"Buffy please don't be sad or upset, I just wanted to start new, with no magic and everything"  
  
"I understand Willow don't worry" Buffy said smiling  
  
"Oh and plus Buffy you and Spike can have the master bedroom" Willow said.  
  
"ok one, I just made my decision to try a relationship with him a ½ an hour ago, two,  
  
good idea and three, I gotta know why you guys are suddenly so supportive of this"  
  
"Buffy, all I have to say is, if the powers' support you, its easier for us to support you, were your friends and we love you" willow said clearly supportive and much more happier than earlier. Out of the corner of her eye Buffy saw Tara's jaw drop in shock  
  
"How did you know about the Powers' supporting me and spike will?" Buffy asked, then suddenly Spike stepped out of the bedroom in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.  
  
"what's this about the powers?" Spike asked and they all looked at Willow, Buffy and Spike in wonder and Tara in shock  
  
End Ch 4  
  
LOL I DID IT AGAIN HE HE! 


	5. Fire and Passion

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse, that includes the  
  
Angel crew. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest. grrr arrgg.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked and on... But this is how I would have liked it  
  
to go Not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, loving all the reviews...want more cause of the inspiration.  
  
sorry it took so long for me to put this up but I started school this week etc etc.  
  
well on to the story....Enjoy and give me feedback...please..please....please...with naked  
  
spike on top...LOL jk.  
  
Fire and Passion  
  
  
  
"well umm well..." Tara said starting to recover from her shocked state.  
  
"Guys, I think we all need to talk" Buffy said calmly, very curious as to what  
  
was going on.  
  
"alright then..Buffy, luv, go get dressed and Willow, Tara and I will go make us some  
  
Coffee and we'll meet you in the living room.." Spike said  
  
Buffy nodded and walked into her room as he, Tara and Willow started down the stairs.  
  
When the three reached the kitchen, Spike finally spoke.  
  
"what is going on her witches?"  
  
"Well you see spike, I did a spell to see the future, cause I wanted to know what would  
  
happen to willow and I found out something" Tara said  
  
"Yea and?"  
  
"and I will tell you when Buffy comes down" Tara said sternly  
  
Spike glared at her a bit and then went to making the coffee, thanking whoever that it  
  
was night and he didn't have to avoid the kitchen window. he had already burnt himself a  
  
bit earlier. finally after Tara, willow and spike had brought the coffee into the living room Buffy came down.  
  
She sat down next to Spike on the couch and waited for someone to start. when no one  
  
did she began.  
  
"I don't know how you knew about this will, but I might as well tell you what happened,  
  
that is unless you already know?"  
  
"no I don't know the whole story, all I know is what Tara told me" Willow said looking  
  
down to the floor.  
  
"Tara? how the hell do you know?" Buffy asked  
  
"about a week before Sweet's arrival I did a seeing spell. I wanted to know what was  
  
gonna happen with willow and then I took a peek at yours Buffy..." Tara said ashamed  
  
"oh, well umm I don't know what to say?" Buffy said "I suppose I should be angry but  
  
I am not. not sure why though"  
  
"Buffy I'm sorry, its just that when I noticed that you were distant and not your self,  
  
I wanted to know why, I never found out you were heaven, until the thing with sweet  
  
but please believe me I had the b-best intention"  
  
"I know Tara." Buffy said calmly  
  
"Anyway, about the powers' Buffy, what the fuck is going on" spike said breaking the  
  
awkwardness.  
  
"Well, earlier I was having trouble falling asleep, so I wrestled with my mind for awhile  
  
until I made my decision about you and I" she said addressing Spike and then winking.  
  
"and then suddenly I fell asleep and found myself in a room, bathed in white. Turns out it  
  
was a meeting room of oracles or something. anyway I meet this guy named Doyle, who  
  
I had met when I to meet Angel at thanksgiving 2 years ago, he died awhile back and the  
  
powers' turned him into an oracle. anyway, we start to talk a bit and whistler arrives and  
  
tells me some things" Buffy paused and then began again "and then asks me if I love you  
  
Spike, I told him I didn't know..."Buffy told the rest of the story as the others listened  
  
attentively. when she finished everyone was quiet.  
  
"wow" willow said  
  
"yea" Tara echoed.  
  
"Joyce is ok with us?" Spike said obviously in a small state of shock.  
  
Buffy, Tara and Willow laughed. Buffy leaned over and kissed Spike lightly on the lips.  
  
He smiled at her in a bit of surprise and was about to speak when Tara did first.  
  
"Buffy, there is something else, you and Spike have something that you never have had  
  
before, am I correct?"  
  
"yes, I never came out and said it, and I never really thought about it but...we have...  
  
fire, and passion, its what made me decide to try this thing with you Spike. That night in  
  
building was so passionate, it was the most....."  
  
"I know luv, you don't need to say it" Spike said smiling.  
  
"Building?" Willow and Tara asked at the same time.  
  
"Long story, that, no offense, you too don't need to know" Buffy said and then laughed.  
  
"Buffy, your...well how do I say this,...you again" Willow said overjoyed to have her  
  
friend back to normal.  
  
"I know will, I found a reason to live" Buffy said smiling at Spike, who's eyes were dancing  
  
with delight.  
  
"that's good Buffy, its great to have you back" Willow said getting up and hugging Buffy  
  
After a few more minutes of conversation, Willow and Tara went upstairs, to go finish  
  
packing Willow's stuff.  
  
"well Buffy, looks like your stuck with me" Spike said smiling with a smirk.  
  
"yea I guess so" Buffy said leaning in to him more, and pulling him into a passionate kiss  
  
and then the phone rang. Spike growled a bloody hell and reached over and answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
*pause*  
  
"Wow, well if it isn't the great poof, how's it going" Spike said indifferently, receiving a  
  
light smack from Buffy.  
  
*pause*  
  
"what am I doing answering Buffy's phone you ask?" he said smiling at Buffy who just  
  
tried to contain a giggle, knowing very well what Angel's reaction was.  
  
*pause*  
  
"Do you wanna talk to her, she's right here next to me, all snug and warm" Spike said  
  
handing the phone to Buffy, laughing as he did.  
  
"Hello Angel"  
  
"Buffy, what is going on?" Angel said almost angry  
  
"Nothing why?" she answered  
  
"NOTHING? Spike just answered your fucking phone Buffy, and your right there!"  
  
"So?" she said laughing as Spike began to kiss her neck.  
  
"whatever Buffy!!!" Angel said obviously greatly annoyed.  
  
"Not that I mind Angel, but why are you calling?" she said trying to very hard to suppress  
  
a moan as spike nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Its Cordy" Angel said getting right to business.  
  
"what about her?" Buffy said a bit concerned.  
  
"She had a vision, about you" Angel said  
  
"uhuh??? and?"  
  
"You were brought before the powers' and shown something were you not?" Angel  
  
asked his voice suddenly emotional. Buffy looked at Spike and he stopped nibbling on  
  
her neck.  
  
"Angel, they told me, and at first I was upset, really upset actually, but now I am as much  
  
over it as I can be. considering..." she said, starting to get upset. Spike noticed it and pulled her to him and kissed her hair not saying a word as she continued to talk to Angel. He knew that they needed to talk and he wasn't about to stand in the way. He wanted and needed Buffy happy.  
  
"Angel, I have to come to LA in the next couple days, I'll come by and we can talk about  
  
this then alright?"  
  
"fine, why do you need to come to LA?"  
  
"I have to do some business, concerning my mom" she said slightly sad, remembering what  
  
her mom had said.  
  
"oh, well then I'll see you then" Angel said quietly.  
  
"ok, bye"  
  
"bye Buffy"  
  
and she hung up.  
  
Spike looked at her, not saying a word, and after a minute kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you Buffy" he said finally.  
  
She looked up at his face, that was full of worry and smiled slightly.  
  
"I know..." she said quietly " I love you too Spike".  
  
Just as he was about to say something. Dawn came through the front door. Just as Willow and Tara were leaving.  
  
"Later Buffy, Spike..Dawn! hey we were just leaving see you later, Buffy I'll call you in the morning" Willow said in the door frame.  
  
"your leaving willow?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yea I moved out..." Willow answered. She smiled at Dawn, gave her hug and left.  
  
"So guys, what's up?" Dawn asked as she sat down on the chair across from Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other, and then Buffy spoke.  
  
"Not much, How do you feel about you, me and Spike going to LA?"  
  
"really Buffy?" Dawn asked surprised.  
  
"Yea, really" Buffy said smiling at her sisters' enthusiasm.  
  
"COOL!!" Dawn said jumping for joy "when do we go?"  
  
"Tomorrow night" Spike said.  
  
"ok cool" Dawn said still bubbling with enthusiasm."why are we going to LA"  
  
"Dawn, we need to tell you something...." Buffy said  
  
End Chapter 5.  
  
More on Sunday... 


	6. Odds and Ends

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse, that includes the  
  
Angel crew. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest. grrr arrgg.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked and on... But this is how I would have liked it  
  
to go Not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too. :)  
  
Authors Note: Hey as of this update, I have 25 reviews...makes me kinda think ppl aren't reading my story...of course I am analytical and strange...jk.....and I like dots....see?  
  
well on to the story....Enjoy and give me feedback...please..please....please...with naked  
  
spike on top...LOL jk. or am I?  
  
  
  
Odds and Ends  
  
"Oh" Dawn said as Buffy finished telling her what was going on. For Dawn this whole thing wasn't that much of a surprise. Well except the part about her mom's bank account. She knew deep down that Buffy and Spike were meant to be together, even when she had a crush on Spike. She had known, there was no way that any two people could hate each other that much and not be in love. Sure she loved Spike, but it was the kinda love that you had for a big brother or a best friend. Kinda like Buffy's love for Xander. He annoys you at times, and yet you love him cause you know he'll always be there.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked, staring right at her.  
  
"huh?" Dawn answered coming out of her thoughts, she had accidently spaced out.  
  
"nibblet are you alright?" Spike asked clearly concerned. He was being big brother again.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, just thinking" Dawn said, returning to her happy state.  
  
"Good" Buffy said "now go to bed, You and I are gonna start packing tomorrow morning. I want to pack enough for a week. ok?"  
  
"a week Buffy? are you sure your pals can handle Sunnyhell for a week?" Spike asked.  
  
"yea sure, how many times have I been MIA and they have covered. If they can handle it for 147 days then they can handle it for a week so I can do some business and spend some quality time with my sister and boyfriend." Buffy said with authority. Dawn and Spike just smiled.  
  
"and plus, we can give them the number of the hotel were gonna stay at, of which I plan to make reservations for tomorrow morning, and maybe Xander will lend me his cell phone, he hardly uses it anyway" Buffy said and laughed.  
  
"Can we go shopping?" Dawn asked. Buffy was about to say 'no' when Spike cut her off.  
  
"Sure you gals can go shopping little bit, ol' Spike here has some money to blow until the bank gives your mum's money to big sis" Spike said non- chantly. Buffy just glared at him surprised.  
  
"you have money Spike? what happened to when you were constantly hitting me up for money? and why hasn't this come up until now?" Buffy rattled off the questions so fast Spike didn't have time to answer any of them until she was finished.  
  
"Buffy, luv, would you calm down? The money that I have I've been saving for awhile, when a bloke lives as long as I do he gets a substantial savings, the reason I was hitting you up for money before was because I could, and you never asked." Spike answered smugly. Buffy just smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Ok, well I am going to bed, night guys" Dawn said getting up and heading towards the stairs.  
  
"oh and Buffy, now that willow's room is clear, is it alright if I have it?" Dawn said innocently.  
  
"Normally, I would say 'yes' Dawn, but I have other plans for that room." Buffy said grinning devilishly.  
  
"like what?" Dawn asked pausing mid-way up the stairs. Spike sat up from the couch suddenly very interested in what Buffy had to say about Willow's room, the way she was smiling, he couldn't help but be interested.  
  
"I'll tell you when I know if its gonna happen or not" Buffy said "Now go to bed Dawn, I'll see you in the morning" she said smiling. With that Dawn was walking upstairs. Spike kissed Buffy softly when Dawn was out of site. Buffy moaned and kissed him harder deepening the kiss. Spike moved closer to her and moved his hand to her waist, caressing it in small circles. Which cause Buffy to moan again. Then he pulled back.  
  
Spike was happy, more happy then he had been in his whole existence, to be here with the women he loved, knowing that it was alright to be in love with the person who was supposed to be his mortal enemy. He had approval coming at him from all sides. Her friends, her mother, her sister. Even the Powers' that be, even if he didn't give a flying fuck about them, it was still nice to have that kind of approval. Then he spoke softly to her.  
  
"Buffy, what were you planning to do with red's room?".  
  
Buffy was still recovering from lips of Spike and that wonderful thing he was doing with his tongue.  
  
"umm I was sorta ummm" Buffy recovered a bit more and then continued "I was hoping that it would be our new room?" Buffy said acting shy.  
  
"What?" Spike was in a bit of shock, just one minute ago he was thinking how happy he was and now he was happier. He was sure that he couldn't be any happier at all, and yet now he was.  
  
"I want you to move in Spike" Buffy said sternly, 'Willow's not the only one with resolve face' Buffy thought.  
  
"Slayer don't you think your moving a bit fast? We just made love last night *for the first time*"  
  
"Spike, I have something to say that is gonna be hard for me to say cause the last time I said something close to it, the guy left me" Buffy rambled.  
  
"then say it already" Spike said amused with her banter, as ususal.  
  
"I have known you for almost five years, I spent two and a half of them hating you. I intend to make up for lost time." Buffy said smiling "I just realized I loved you four hours ago, I just fucking made love to you nine- teen hours ago, I made you my confidant three months ago, I made you my friend six months ago and I made you my ally two years ago. If that's moving to fast than slow is not for me!" she finished with her eyes full of desire and passion.  
  
"Alright then pet, if that what you want, then I am not gonna say no" Spike said smiling.  
  
"Good" Buffy said, clearly happy. "When we get back from L.A. then you can move in"  
  
"great luv, lookin' forward to it."  
  
Spike then went back to kissing her. They sat there for about five more minutes just kissing until either couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Buffy, luv...lets go..." Spike breathed out very aroused.  
  
"Upstairs?" she asked, in the same state as him.  
  
"Yea" Spike answered. "Upstairs". He then lifted her into his arms and charged up the stairs as quiet as possible and went into Buffy's room and shut the door behind him. The next thing they knew they were undressed and making love again passionately.  
  
The next morning....  
  
The sun was just beginning to peek up over the horizon when Buffy woke up. She sighed happy about the feeling that was, waking next to Spike. The had made love passionately again, just two hours ago. Two nights in a row she woke up next to Spike and the feeling was definitely starting to grow on her. 'Oh my god, Spike' Buffy thought. 'the sun'. She then reluctantly got out of Spike's arms and closed the curtains to her room, then went to the bathroom and got some towels to cover the translucent curtains that still let in a certain amount of sunlight. She came back to her room, grabbed a couple of tacks off her bulletin board and covered her two windows. Smiled at her handy work and crawled back into bed with Spike.  
  
Just as she was about to fall back into a blissful sleep, she heard a soft knock on her door. Buffy got out of bed, slipped on her robe, and went to the door. When she opened it Dawn stood before her in her pajamas.  
  
"Good morning Dawnie" Buffy said cheerily.  
  
"Umm Buffy? I was just thinking, what about school? won't they wonder where I am?" Dawn asked wiping sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Dawn its' 7:30 in the morning, on a Sunday, and your wondering about school? are you feeling all right?..I'll call the school tomorrow when were in L.A." Behind them Buffy and Dawn heard Spike groan.  
  
"What the hell are you bleedin' women doing there talking when I am trying to sleep?"  
  
"Never you mind" Buffy said laughing, Dawn joining her.  
  
"Well go do it downstairs so I can get some more sleep!" Spike said turning over.  
  
"SPIKE! you lazy vampire! You slept all day yesterday and were only up for 7 hours last night"  
  
Buffy teased.  
  
"Yea well two of those hours were spent–" Spike stopped, remembering Dawn in the room. "doing push-ups! Let me sleep woman! It took a lot of energy out of me, those push-ups did!"  
  
"Umm guys, Buffy's in a robe, and Spike your naked under Buffy's sheets, don't you think that I would put two and two together, I haven't had sex yet but I am sure that push-ups are not involved" Dawn said bluntly. Buffy's mouth just dropped.  
  
"That's what you think" Spike said smirking from the bed. "Now let me sleep for another 15 minutes, god damn it!" He yelled throwing a pillow at Buffy and Dawn, who quickly retreated out of the room.  
  
Dawn and Buffy made breakfast, when they were done cooking Spike was down stairs joining them.  
  
After Breakfast was done, Spike went and took a shower, Dawn went looking through her stuff deciding what to take to L.A. and Buffy made some calls.  
  
Later that Day.......  
  
"Ok, were all packed, the reservations are made at the Beverly Hills Hotel, I called everyone to let them know the sitch, and now all we have to do is go pick up what ever you want to take with you" Buffy informed Spike as she was bringing hers' and Dawns' bags to the door. The sun was about to set so they could leave at any minute.  
  
"Ok pet, I just wanna get a few things, nothing much for clothes though, I was thinking that I could me self some clothes when were there too".  
  
"Something other than Black?!" Buffy asked shocked by the news.  
  
"Sure why not, maybe some dark blues, and some browns" Spike teased. He kissed her softly on the cheek just as Dawn came down the stairs carrying a small bag.  
  
"Ready to go Nibblet?"Spike asked.  
  
"Yep" Dawn answered.  
  
"Good, lets go then" Spike said with a grin on his face.  
  
They took the bags to the car and drove away. They stopped at Spike's for a few minutes and then they were off, driving into the sunset. Content with their new found happiness, little did they know what was to come.  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
FYI: The next two Chapters are gonna be a little angsty. Hope you liked what I've got so far. Please review...thanks for reading :) 


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse, that includes the  
  
Angel crew. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest. grrr arrgg.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked and on... But this is how I would have liked it  
  
to go Not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too. :)  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the feedback!!! especially Emm and Gina, Emm cause she has been nagging me (jk) to get chapter 7 up and Gina cause she is so nice, she always reads my fic :) As promised this and part of chapter 8 are going to be more angsty....  
  
well on to the story....Enjoy and give me feedback...please..please....please...with naked  
  
spike on top...I need feedback!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! (giggle)  
  
oh and ** represents a memory...:) and * means emphasis on a word.  
  
Oh and I just wanted add, this looked normal and not freakishly spaced in my writing program..meh.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Revelations  
  
They arrived in LA around seven. it was about 7:30 by the time they got to the Beverly Hills hotel. Spike drove into the hotel drive way and parked the car in front of the hotel. A young boy, clearly a bellboy, came up to the car just as Buffy and Dawn were getting out. He smiled at Buffy, clearly liking what he saw, but frowned when Spike came around to where Buffy and Dawn stood and wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
"The bags are in the trunk junior" Spike said threateningly. The bellboy moved quickly to get the bags. A valet, just then came up to Spike.  
  
"May I park the car for you sir" the valet asked.  
  
"sure, just don't hurt her, she's one of my favourite girls, and I want all my girls treated with respect" he said to the valet, eyeing Buffy. They waited for the bellboy to finish putting the luggage on the trolley and then started into the hotel. They walked towards the front desk, the bellboy right behind them. When they reached it a blonde woman in her late twenties greeted them.  
  
"Hello and Welcome to the Beverly Hills Hotel, How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I called yesterday and made a reservation for a two bedroom suite, the name is under Summers" Buffy replied. The woman began typing on her computer.  
  
"oh yes, Miss Summers, its right here, room 209, seventh floor. It has three balconies, a hot tub, and dinner and living area's. As well as two bedrooms, one a master and the other a single. Each has their own bathrooms. It says here that you have ordered one hundred dollars pre-paid room service. Is that all correct?" The woman asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes it is" Buffy answered the woman smiling at her. The woman typed a few words on her computer and then smiled again at her and Spike.  
  
"For security reasons, I need the names of the people with you, the hotel as bumped up its security ever since the september eleventh attacks" she said solemnly and then smiled.  
  
"I am Buffy Summers, as you already know" Buffy said showing her I.D., Spike and Dawn doing the same. Spike muttered something under his breath that Buffy didn't catch but dismissed it. "and this is, William Rolding, my boyfriend, and my little sister Dawn". The woman typed a little bit more and then smiled again.  
  
"Everything's set now, here is your key. Please enjoy your stay at the Beverly Hills Hotel"  
  
"We will, thank you" Spike said taking the key, while Buffy signed the receipt.  
  
They walked to the elevator, Dawn pushing the up button. The doors opened and Buffy, Dawn, Spike and the bellboy got in. They soon arrived at the door of their room. Spike opened the door and they walked in. Buffy and Dawn gasped at the beautiful room. Its decor was red, gold and white. The room was divided into two parts by the furniture. All the furniture in the living area was white and gold with red trim, the curtains were gold and the carpet was a plush red. There was a large TV across from the two chairs and couch the four items forming a broken square in the centre of the area. There were roses and a lamp on both tables beside the couch. The dinning room had a small fridge on a counter, a bar and a dinner table that seated six.  
  
"wow" Buffy and Dawn said at the same time. Then Dawn went to go look at the bedrooms. The bellboy finished unloading the luggage, and Spike gave him a twenty. He thanked him and he left.  
  
"Buffy, this is quite the room, how did you pay for this?" Spike asked as she sat down in one of the plush chairs.  
  
"I haven't yet, I am paying for it when we leave" Buffy said.  
  
She got up from the chair and walked over to Spike who was hanging his jacket up in the closet by the door. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips. They then heard a squeal from Dawn and walked to her bedroom. They found her smiling from ear to ear as she sat on the bed. It was a four poster mahogany bed with white and gold bedding. Beside it on both sides sat matching night stands with Tiffany lamps on them. The room also had a dresser and vanity table of the same wood as the rest of the furniture. There was also a large closet and a small balcony. The door to the bathroom was off to the side, next to the closet.  
  
"This bed is *so* soft!" she said when they entered. "and you should see your guys' room its is so pretty!" Buffy and Spike smiled at Dawn, they were both glad that she was happy.  
  
"Go get your luggage nibblet" Spike said smiling at her teenage enthusiasm.  
  
"ok" Dawn said and jumped up and ran out of the room. Buffy and Spike soon did the same to check out their own room.  
  
It was almost the same as Dawn's except the bedding was Red and gold, the bed was larger, the closet and balcony were as well. The doors to the bathroom were wood framed with glass. With a curtain. The bathroom held the large hot tub as well as the rest of the typical things you would find in a bathroom. Except there were tropical plants everywhere and a small couch sat opposite to the tub.  
  
"Wow, when I talked to the manager he said the room was one of the best, but I didn't expect this" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"How much are you paying for this room Buffy?" Spike asked curious and concerned with the cost.  
  
"What does it matter? It's a beautiful room, and I intend to have fun while where here, I don't get luxuries that often Spike, and I figured that since this is kinda a get away for us, it was the least I could get" Buffy answered.  
  
"I am not saying we don't deserve it Buffy, I was just wondering the cost, I don't want you to waste your mum's money" Spike said.  
  
"You don't think I am responsible enough for it?" Buffy asked getting upset.  
  
"Its not that luv, I was just know what its' like to have that much money, you think you have so  
  
much and that all your problems with money are solved, but if you waste it, its over before it even started, ok?" Spike said walking up to her and embracing her.  
  
"Sorry, if you took what I said the wrong way pet, I am just looking out for you, I love you, you know that"  
  
"I know you do Baby" Buffy said. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Now I am gonna go get our luggage, why don't you see if little Bit is doing all right"  
  
Buffy nodded  
  
"ok, but then I am taking a shower and then were going for dinner" she answered.  
  
"Sounds fair to me" He said smiling. They both left the room, Spike heading to the foyer, Buffy to Dawn's room.  
  
When she entered her sister's room, Dawn was hanging up her clothes in the closet. She turned when Buffy entered the room.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, need some help?"  
  
"Not really Buffy, I am almost done" Dawn answered moving towards her suitcase, blocking it from Buffy.  
  
"Ok, I don't mind. Just move and I'll hand you your clothes to hang up" Buffy said gesturing to the suitcase.  
  
"Ok umm, how bout' I just hand them to you and you can hang them up" Dawn said not looking at Buffy.  
  
"what does it matter Dawn, you were hanging up you clothes when I came in so I figured I would hand them to you, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Dawn answered quickly.  
  
"Doesn't seem like nothing"  
  
"Well it is nothing, I just don't need your help ok?" Dawn snapped at her.  
  
"It is defiantly something Dawn, especially when you start talking to me like that!" Buffy said getting angry.  
  
"Look, Buffy I..just..." Dawn stammered "don't need your help, I am not a little kid anymore  
  
ok?"  
  
"ok, I was just trying to be nice Dawnie, get some quality sister time in with you as much as I can" Buffy said smiling at her sister, covering that she was a bit hurt.  
  
"Why? are you scared that your gonna spend all week boinking Spike?" Dawn asked annoyed.  
  
"What is your problem Dawn, I thought you were happy about me and Spike?"  
  
"I am Buffy, its just that every time you fall in love, I get forgotten, and I don't want to get forgotten again!" Dawn said getting louder.  
  
"You. Will. Not. Get. Forgotten! I love you and Spike loves you, its different this time Dawn.  
  
I want us to be a family! You me and Spike. just us" Buffy paused  
  
"I asked Spike to move in" Buffy said quietly.  
  
"You what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"When we get back to Sunnydale, Spike and I are moving into the master bedroom"  
  
"And you didn't even ask me! see its' starting already, I am getting forgotten" Dawn said almost yelling.  
  
"I am sorry Dawn, I am just getting used to this whole loving Spike thing and I didn't think you would mind, I promise for now on, any major decision's regarding the house I will talk to you about first, even though I am your big sister and your guardian, I think that maybe its time that I treat you like the mature teenager you claim to be" Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Buffy, its not that I don't want Spike living with us, its just that *I* am a teenager, how am I going to explain to my friends why Spike is living with us, I mean ya sure, "he's my sister's boyfriend" works but, what about when they come over during the day and notice his absence, and what happens when they notice that he never comes out during the day?"  
  
"They will just have to accept that Spike is a night owl, ok?" Buffy answered calmly "is there anything else you want me to tell you?"  
  
"What are we doing for dinner?" Dawn asked and Buffy laughed.  
  
"Well after we all get unpacked, and showered, were going for dinner" Buffy said hugging her sister. "So what do you say, let me help you finish unpacking and then we'll both go jump in the shower"  
  
"Ok" Dawn replied forgetting why she was hiding her suitcase before. She went to the vanity table to set down her makeup and Buffy moved to get one of Dawn's shirts out of the suitcase when she spotted something.  
  
"Dawn, what is this?" Buffy asked holding up a leather skirt. Dawn turned around from the vanity table. When she saw the object of Buffy's question she blanched.  
  
"it-it-it's a it's a skirt" Dans said sheepishly.  
  
"Yea I can see that, where the hell did you get it?" Buffy asked angry.  
  
"the store?"  
  
"and how the fuck did you pay for it"  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I...uh...Janet bought it for me" Dawn answered thinking up a excuse. If Buffy knew that she had been stealing she'd kill her. In a way though, Dawn wanted to tell Buffy that she stole the skirt and a lot of other things, but she didn't.  
  
"Why the hell did Janet by you a $200 leather skirt?"  
  
"how did you know it was $200?"  
  
"cause I was looking at one exactly like this a few days ago! now tell me why?" Buffy asked her wanting to get the truth from her sister.  
  
"Cause she is a good friend??"  
  
"wrong answer!"  
  
"she felt like it?"  
  
"wrong again"  
  
Dawn felt trapped, she had no idea what to do, Buffy could tell when she was lying most of the time, and this was one of those times. Dawn had to tell her, she didn't want to, but she did and when she did it wasn't the way she had planned. Dawn soon found herself angry at her sister.  
  
"alright! fine Buffy, I'll tell you the truth! I STOLE IT!!! OK? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY!!! I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE FUCKING CLIPTO' FOR MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! AND YOU SAY I AM NOT FORGOTTEN!" Dawn screamed, at the same time starting to cry.  
  
Spike heard the yelling from his and Buffy's room, and was shocked. He put down Buffy's clothes that he was putting away for her, and went to Dawn's room. When he got there he saw Dawn on the floor crying and Buffy standing across from her holding a leather skirt gingerly.  
  
"Did I hear right?" Spike asked when he entered.  
  
"Yea you heard right" Buffy answered quietly.  
  
"oh"  
  
"Buffy, Spike, I am sorry, Its just that after mom died, I was scared and things were different.  
  
at first it was just that, me being scared. And then I stopped caring some, and I started skipping class. And then when you died to save me Buffy, I almost died to. I didn't care at all anymore. I had no one in the world that was my family. and the only one that was there for me the whole time was Spike. I felt so alone, so I just started doing anything I could that wasn't me. I started stealing" Dawn confessed though tears. Spike sat down on the bed as she spoke and listened to her confess what she had done. Buffy just stood where she was, staring at Dawn, with a look of shock.  
  
"And then when you came back, I started to quit, but you were different, you didn't seem like you cared whether you lived or died. It was only until friday that you started acting like you again. Until then I just kept stealing, I guess I became addicted to it. I couldn't stop, even though I knew I would be caught soon, I didn't stop." Dawn then started to bawl. Buffy dropped the skirt and walked over to sister and got down and hugged her. Dawn's crying started to subside.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy"  
  
"I know honey" Buffy said, thinking of what her mom had said.  
  
**Dawn needs you honey, but you have to remember that things aren't always what they seem. Dawn is growing up and she isn't our little Dawnie anymore. She has been doing some things lately that you don't know about, and I want you to handle it as soon as possible. Dawn has a purpose and it can't be wasted by what she is doing**  
  
"Shh Dawnie, it's ok" Buffy said rocking her sister in her arms. When Dawn finally stopped crying, Buffy kissed her cheek. Spike chose that moment to walk over and hug them.  
  
"Can the Big bad join?" he said.  
  
"Sure" Dawn said laughing as she finished wiping her eyes. when they parted after a few moments passed Buffy spoke.  
  
"I know I should punish you for this Dawn, but I'm not gonna"  
  
"your not?" Dawn asked hopeful.  
  
"No I am not, I am gonna let it pass due to big love and trauma but if it happens again--"  
  
"It won't!"  
  
"If it happens again, not only will you be in shit up to your neck but you will have lost my trust" Buffy said sternly.  
  
"I promise Buffy, I stop right now." Dawn said sincerely.  
  
"Good, now, lets' put this behind us and finish getting ready for dinner" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yea baby?"  
  
"Are we going anywhere fancy for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know" Buffy answered wondering where this was going.  
  
"should I dress like a poof?" Buffy laughed and smacked him in the arm. "leave it to you to relieve stress!"  
  
"just doing my job" Spike grinned.  
  
"Well I'll finish packing and go get a shower, I'll be ready in about 45 minutes" Dawn said and sniffled.  
  
"Ok, well lets go vamp breath, so Dawnie can get ready" Buffy said tugging on Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike left the room and Dawn went to her clothes again. She sniffled a few times from crying and went to the bathroom to wipe her eyes and nose. Just as she entered her room agian a light appeared. It was bluish-white and transparent. The light then turned into the form of her mother.  
  
"Hi Honey" Joyce said.  
  
"mom?" Dawn said in partial shock.  
  
"Yes Dawnie, its me. I came to tell you how proud of you I am that you told Buffy the truth.  
  
I was scared of what was going to happen to you, but now I'm not, I know things will work out for you and Buffy."  
  
"oh mom! I missed you. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine Dawnie, the afterlife is good"  
  
"so Buffy says..."  
  
"Honey, be good to Buffy, she is going through a lot, to her things have been up in the air and in chaos, and she just found a anchor"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes and you"  
  
"me?"  
  
"Yea honey,...Buffy didn't care for awhile, but when Spike made her feel *Alive* again, all the important things came back to her, and your one of them, thank god you told her honey..."  
  
"are you mad mom?"  
  
"I was at first, but when I found out why, I wasn't as much as I was...but honey I have to go, I am only allowed to see you and Buffy for a few minutes each" Joyce said sadly.  
  
"I love you, mom" Dawn said, a tear streaking her cheek, she closed her eyes and wiped it away.  
  
"I love you, Dawn" came a whisper. When Dawn looked up she gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 7. So what did you guys think? tell me in a review! *g* I know I am not that great at writing angst, but I tried, you gotta give me that much. :o) 


	8. Humanity

Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or anything else in the Buffy verse, that includes the  
  
Angel crew. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest. grrr arrgg.  
  
Time Line: Post Smashed thru to Wrecked and on... But this is how I would have liked it  
  
to go not to say that I didn't like the episode I just like this way too. :)  
  
Authors Note: Please give me feed back. It's like a happy drug that doesn't give me the shakes (like willow uhum no comment...oops *g*)  
  
oh and ** represents a memory...:) and * means emphasis on a word.  
  
Oh and I just wanted add, this looked normal and not freakishly spaced in my writing program..meh.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Humanity  
  
  
  
Dinner had been perfect. Her, Dawn and Spike had gone to this Italian restaurant downtown. Spike had paid for it and it felt so much like were a little family. She couldn't remember feeling that complete in a long time. She felt like everything in her world was right. She had a boyfriend that she loved more than any of her past relationships, even Angel. With Angel it had been intense and emotional but it was also love that she had when she was still a teen. Not that, that kind of love wasn't special or plausible, it just wasn't the type of love that made her feel complete. Alive. With Spike, the love was intense, passionate, almost with fire. Fire that she just wanted to stay and bask in.  
  
If someone had told her two months ago that she would have sexual tirades with Spike and that they would become so much more she would have called them a liar. She had hated him for years, but when he became friends with Dawn she knew that he was different. He had changed. She didn't see it then cause she was being all denial Buffy but it was there. When she thought about it now, as she lay in the large comfortable bed with Spike, who was asleep next her, with his head on her stomach.  
  
She saw the changes in him before she trusted him. She had once accused Spike of being beneath her. And if you wanted to be technical, that statement was almost a prediction. He was beneath her in the physical sense now, but it was more than just sex to her, even when he and her had done it in that building that crashed around them. She knew that. When they had kissed at the end of that horrible musical fiasco, it was like the world had fallen away and all that was left was them. He wasn't beneath her at all now. He may have seemed that way before, but things aren't always what they seem. He was her equal now. Her better half. Her dancing partner.  
  
The Next Morning.....  
  
"Can we go shopping today?" Dawn asked from the dinning room table. Spike had just emerged from the bedroom, and Buffy was moving to cover the windows with the heavy gold curtains. The room became dim as she closed them, so Dawn went to turn on the lamps. Spike moved from the shadows and sat at the table digging into the small breakfast buffet that was there for them.  
  
"Yea I think we can swing that little bit"  
  
"Well we can and we can't" Buffy said as she sat down at the table. "I have a meeting with the bank manager at 1:00, and how is Spike going to go shopping with us Dawn? He is kinda flamable in the day" Spike perked up from his chair.  
  
"I actually have been thinking about that luv" Spike said, but then hesitated.  
  
"And?" Dawn asked  
  
"Well, you see the thing is....we...can solve my day problem really bloody quick" Spike said looking down at his food.  
  
"How Spike?" Buffy asked very curious.  
  
"Well...since were in LA..I was going to leave this as a surprise and get it done while we were here, so I could surprise you" Spike babbled nervously.  
  
"Spike would you spill already??" Dawn said impatiently.  
  
"I know this guy, he does spells, but special ones, only for demons that have ties to this world, a family that's human...a lover that's human etc..basically he can give you the one thing that would make me more like you two" Spike said hesitant.  
  
"What?" Dawn replied.  
  
"He can make me human"  
  
"He can what?" Buffy asked almost shocked.  
  
"Well sort of human. I'll just tell you guys the whole story ok?" Spike said and the girls nodded.  
  
"Awhile back, after I got this bloody chip in me head, I was here in LA. I was at this demon bar called Caritas, it doesn't allow violence, its got this big mojo thing on it that stops any violent act, I figured I would be safe from any demons that wanted to kick my arse. Well anyway I was there cause I was bored out of my bleeding mind. Turns out it's a bloody karioke bar! Here I am sitting at the bar grumbling to my self at how bad these demon's can sing and this green guy comes up behind me and asks me if I can do better. I say hell yea and he tells me to get on stage and prove it. So I get on stage and belt out a song by the violent femmes. I get back down and the green guy is impressed...  
  
***  
  
"wow sugar that was amazing! I haven't seen someone with a destiny that strong since my friend Angel got on stage." Lorn said.  
  
"Angel? Ha bloody poofter sang? I feel sorry for who ever heard that!" Spike smirked.  
  
"You know Angel cakes?"  
  
"Yea! He's my bloody grand sire!"  
  
"Oh!" Lorn said putting the pieces together. "That's why..."  
  
"That's why what?" Spike asked.  
  
"That's why your different than the rest"  
  
"What do you mean different?"  
  
"In case you didn't know, I'm Lorn, this is my bar and I read people's souls. I just read yours' my friend-"  
  
"I don't have a fucking soul dumbass"  
  
"your right, you don't, you have something better, humanity"  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Your in love with the slayer are you not?". Spike got angry then, pushing Lorn against the bar.  
  
"How the fuck did you know that mate?"  
  
"Like I told honey, I read people" Lorn said smugly. Spike then backed off, sat down on a chair and then took out a fag and lit it.  
  
"So...what did you see then" Spike asked curious.  
  
"You have a chip in your head, that disable you to hit humans. You also are in love with the slayer, so that my friend show that you have humanity in you. When Drusilla sired you she didn't do a complete job. She made you a vampire yes, thus your need to kill in order to survive, but she didn't give you a complete demon side. She left your humanity in you, thus you don't kill like other vampire's. You don't take pleasure in it like Angel did. The only time that you have is when you killed those slayers. Which is understandable really. You still are the poet William, just with a touch of Spike to go with it. Your destiny sweet cheeks is about to come to pass. There is a hell god after the slayers' sister is there not?" Lorn asked.  
  
"Yea...I only came to LA. to recuperate after that skank beat the fuck out of me" Spike answered.  
  
"That little girl has big things meant for her, you watch over her" Lorn said assuringly.  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice mate, I already am...."  
  
"I know that. Your doing the right thing, you walking the path to your destiny."  
  
"And what would that be mate?"  
  
"Oh honey, I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is when you feel you have reached a place that you never been before. A place that is to you closest to heaven you'll ever be, then come and see me. I know this will happen for you. I have seen it. It may seem like it never will, but don't lose faith."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"I will give you the one thing that will makes you what you are"  
  
"what would that be?"  
  
"I will make your humanity show to the world"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"My you're a dense one aren't you. When this time has come that have reached a place that you can only describe as being heaven, I will give you a gift"  
  
***  
  
"I always thought the guy was a wack job, until you and I....ummm...." Spike said gesturing to Buffy and himself.  
  
"Spike! How come you never told me about this. Especially after my meeting with the powers'. It makes sense now! Oh my god!" Buffy screamed getting up and hugging her boyfriend.  
  
"What makes sense luv?" Spike asked amused.  
  
"The powers' said that you and I were destined. Lorn said that you have a destiny." Buffy said smiling. Dawn was just rocking in her chair smiling and nodding. Spike then realised what she was saying.  
  
"I am meant to be part of the scoobies?"  
  
"I think so!"  
  
Spike just sat in the chair with a expressionless face. He sat in thought for a few minutes. The room was silent. And then he spoke.  
  
"I need to go"  
  
"What?!" Buffy asked kind of shocked at his reply to her conclusion.  
  
"I need to go think" he said getting up and getting his duster.  
  
"About what Spike?" Dawn asked looking a bit hurt that he was leaving.  
  
"I just need to think. Don't question it ok bit"  
  
"Spike, this is good news, why are you acting like this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cause I need to figure something's out"  
  
"What's to figure out? Your going to gain humanity! We don't know what form, but you are!"  
  
"That's what I need to think about love, if I become human, I can't protect you and Dawn" Spike said quietly as he walked out the door.  
  
Buffy and Dawn just stared at the door as he walked out.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"Lorn, where the fuck are you?" Spike asked as he entered the lobby at Cariatas. He was lucky the hotel was surrounded by palm tree's or he would of been dusty, all good and proper like. Spike spotted a note on the door that lead to the bar and read it.  
  
'Due to a recent problem, Caritas will be closed until further notice. If there is an emergency or a need to contact me. You can find me or leave a message at the address below. Your's truly, The Host.  
  
The address at the bottom was for a hotel called the Hyperion. He studied the address for a minute, trying to remember what was so damn significant about it. When he couldn't remember he sluffed it off and went to his car that was parked in the alley, where no sunlight could bother him.  
  
He got in and drove to the address. He spotted another alley next to the hotel and parked the car. 'Good thing alley if full of dark alleys' he thought. He got out and walked to the back door of the hotel. It was locked so he took out his lock pic and opened it. 'No matter, if Lorn is staying here then they should be used to seeing demons by now' he thought to himself and then chuckled as he walked through the doorway. He shut the door behind him and walked a few steps. He stopped abruptly when he saw Angel. 'Fucking bloody hell, no wonder the address was familiar, peaches owns' this place, fuck' he moved quietly towards the hallway and hid in the shadows. He wanted to make his presence known in a few minutes but he wanted to figure who was all here first.  
  
"Cordy? Could you please take and give Conner his bath? Buffy is supposed to be here in a half an hour to talk to me. I want him smelling like a baby instead of...well what he does now" Angel said a Cordelia laughed.  
  
"Why is Buffy coming today, I thought that was tomorrow?" Cordelia asked. 'yea so did I' Spike thought as he watched the scene before him.  
  
"She just phoned and said that Spike left the hotel after he told her and Dawn something. According to Buffy it was important information that he didn't tell her and when he told her she connected it with a few things and he got upset, she said that she needed to talk to me now"  
  
"What about her meeting with the Bank?" she asked rocking Conner in her arms.  
  
"Its not until 1 and its' 9:30 now..so we have time to talk." Cordelia just nodded.  
  
"Angel, I know you haven't seen her since you went to go meet her. And I know your still upset about her and Spike being friends. But just remember that Buffy is her own person" Cordelia said placing her hand on Angel's shoulder. Spike just smiled to himself. The cheerleader was a better person than he had previously given her credit for.  
  
"I know that Cordy, its just that the prospect of her and Spike just...I can't think about it. She's mine. And she always will be. Even when she was with that farm boy Riley she was mine" Angel said looking down.  
  
"Half of that statement is true peaches" Spike said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Spike!!" Cordelia yelped and jumped back.  
  
"William, what are you doing here?" Angel asked reeling from seeing his grand-childe coming out of the shadows.  
  
"I came to see Lorn. Now about your previous statement. You were half right you know"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel growled.  
  
"Riley is a farm boy, but Buffy isn't your's. At least not anymore" Spike said and chuckled when Angel's face contorted into anger.  
  
"Yes she is! And don't you forget it" Angel barked out, coming closer to Spike.  
  
"Oh no, peaches, she isn't" Spike said willing himself not to hit him for being such a pounce. "She's mine"  
  
Then Angel hit him. He punched Spike square in the jaw. Spike growled and hit back. Angel pushed him and then the two started to go at it. Punching and kicking. Cordelia just stood back and watched in shock as the two vampires duked it out. Wesley and Fred heard the commotion and came out of the office.  
  
"What's going on? Who is that?" Wesley asked.  
  
"That is Spike" Cordelia answered. Fred and Wesley just nodded.  
  
"You fucking poof!" Spike growled and then threw another punch. "Wake and realize it will you? Buffy isn't yours anymore! She's mine" Angel just regarded that statement with another punch. Then growled out. "NO SHE'S NOT!"  
  
Cordelia heard the front door open and looked over to see Buffy and girl with long brown hair come in. Buffy eye's just widened with shock when they landed on Angel and Spike fighting.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy yelled and the room went silent as all eye's landed on Buffy.  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
*Giggle*. La la la. *walks out whistling a happy tune* What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review...*giggles and gives a evil grin* 


	9. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or anything else that has to do with the show. Even though, like 95% of female Buffy fans, I wish I owned Spike...*drool*. Joss Whedon, also known as god, Fox television, M.E, UPN, and whole wack of other rich people do...so umm don't sue me k?  
  
Distribution: If you want, please do take, just you know tell me first so that I know where my work is. This story can also be found on my newly put up website. It's a B/S shipper site called Fire and Passion. If you wanna be nice...please go visit it. http://fireandpassion.cjb.net.  
  
Feedback: If I said "Give it to me now!" would you hold it against me? Seriously..I love feedback.  
  
It gives me that inspiration type thing. Also it makes me put up more chapters faster.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, apparently there has been confusion with Buffy and Angel. Buffy (in this story) does not love him. She likes him as a friend. But she does not love him. She loves Spike. I am only putting Angel into the story because I believe it is one of the issues that Buffy and Spike will have to deal with. Don't worry everybody, my goal is to make this a good happy, with slight angst, story.  
  
But please remember that this *is* my first fiction.  
  
Well enough of my little ramble.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
  
  
Buffy stood on the stairs in shock. She quietly started to descend them as everyone turned to look at her. Spike and Angel had stopped fighting and both had the look of little boys that were caught doing something bad.  
  
"Buffy..your early" Cordelia said while cradling a small baby in her arms.  
  
"Yea well, I was worried about Spike and figured that the sooner I talked to Angel, the sooner I could find him. But apparently my search is over" Buffy said glaring at the two vampires. "Now would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Angel straightened out his clothes and spoke.  
  
"Well, you see, the thing is...I was talking to Cordy about you, when Spike came out of the shadows' and presented himself" Angel gave Spike a glare, and Spike just smirked as he stood up.  
  
"Buffy..I...he...its' just that well Angel said" Spike said as Buffy looked at him with a cold expression on her face.  
  
"So what you two got into a argument, Angel lost his temper and hit Spike after he said something to set him over the edge and you two beat each other up until I came in the door?" Buffy asked her expression still cold. Spike nodded.  
  
"Ok" Buffy said and came over and kissed her boyfriend on the lips softly. Angel and Cordelia started laughing and Spike just stood there with Buffy in his arms completely bewildered.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Spike asked. Which lead to Dawn and Buffy joining Cordelia and Angel in their laughs.  
  
"Oh honey" Buffy said as she kissed Spike's cheek. "I knew that you would make your way to Angel's so I called him and gave him a head's up. I told him I would be her shortly."  
  
"And when Cordy and I heard you come through the back door we provided that little scene for you". Which lead to everyone bursting out laughing again. Spike just stood still completely confused.  
  
"I must be still bloody missing something here?" He asked partially annoyed.  
  
"Spike, when you left the room Dawn and I got worried so we called Angel and told him that you left. We weren't exactly sure where you were gonna go but we did know that you would eventually get to Angel's. If I got here before you did then I would have waited until you and Angel said what had to be said before I presented myself. I asked Angel to be difficult with you so that you could prove your love for me to him. Angel was sceptical about it when I told him." Buffy explained a small smile on her face.  
  
"And you proved it fine ol' boy" Angel chimed in.  
  
"So what, this was a bloody test?"  
  
"Only one that you would have eventually had to go through honey" Lorn said coming down the stairs.  
  
"ahh!" Dawn screamed running around behind Spike.  
  
"Oh your so sweet" Lorn said saucily. "Anyway sweet cheeks, I assume that you're here to talk about your little humanity thing". Angel went over to Cordelia and whispered something in her ear. He signalled for Wesley and Fred to leave as he and Cordelia did the same.  
  
"Yea well you said to come and see you when I thought that I was in the closest place I could be to heaven" Spike said with a little bit of irritation in his voice. He was still bloody annoyed with Angel.  
  
"And I think I'm there, but there is one thing I am worried about"  
  
"what's that?" Lorn asked pleasantly.  
  
"If you make me human–" Spike began but was cut off.  
  
"When did I say that *I* was going to make you human?" Lorn asked bemused.  
  
"You said, Green boy, that you would make my humanity show to the world, I thought that meant–"  
  
"That I would make you human" Lorn finished understanding now.  
  
"Well isn't that what you meant?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. I have a connection with the powers'. I read people's aura's."  
  
"So I've heard" Buffy said remembering Xander. Anya, Willow and Amy's tale.  
  
"When I read Spike's, it showed him as a new type of vampire. He is destined to be with you Buffy.  
  
His falling in love with you was destiny. I know that may sound a little corny but its true. Everyone has a counterpart to themselves. A soul mate if you will. Spike is yours"  
  
"I was under the impression that Angel was my soul mate" Buffy said glancing at Spike who only looked at her with love.  
  
"Oh honey, Angel is your first love, and will be one of your greatest allies for a long time, but he is not your soul mate. For awhile it was assumed that he was because of the passion that you two shared. But when Spike fell in love with you that feeling was quickly regressed. Even more so when your feeling were returned. You have been in Love with him for two years' but have only come to realize it recently"  
  
"How did you know that?" Spike asked "I thought that she needed to sing before you could read her like that"  
  
"The slayer here has a very strong aura, I don't need to have her sing in order to read it." He said to Spike and then turned back to Buffy. "Buffy, when you were in heaven you saw everything as a truth. Everything in your life that you were confused about had become clear. And when the fire-y red head friend of yours' brought you back, all those truths, you thought you had lost." Lorn said plainly. Buffy just nodded. A little flabbergasted at his knowledge and insightfulness.  
  
"You still have them Buffy, you just need to grasp them again. The reason why Spike makes you feel alive is because he is one of those truths." Lorn said and smiled at Spike.  
  
"Now, back to your question or err situation. Your humanity is what makes you unique. And like I said you are a different type of vampire. You know why. That story has already been told." Lorn said and Spike just regarded him a slight nod. Buffy just sat on the couch that her, Spike and Dawn were currently occupying, in a small bit of shock.  
  
"I am supposed to take you to the powers' with Buffy" Lorn said bluntly. That took Buffy out of her small shocked state.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked. "did they forget that I was just there about me and Spike 3 days ago?". Lorn just laughed at that.  
  
"Of course not. They knew that this time was coming close so they did a little foot work first"  
  
"umm..just a question, but you three are gallivanting off in never-never land, what am I supposed to be doing?" Dawn asked speaking for the first time since the conversation started.  
  
"My dear, you certainly do have spunk don't you..whoa..looks like someone has a strong aura too...are you...are you Dawn?" Lorn asked.  
  
"Yea that's me" Dawn answered.  
  
"Wow, aren't you just a nice little shimmer of green" Lorn said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked annoyed that she was being called the green light again.  
  
"It means sugar, that you have a great amount of healing power within you. You're a very strong person and are meant to do good things. You have a charitable nature but you are not passive and weak. That's all I can tell you I'm sorry. Your not meant to know your destiny yet I'm afraid"  
  
"Isn't my destiny to be the key?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok?" Dawn answered confused a bit.  
  
"Umm before we get started on this whole meeting with the powers'. Just what colour is my aura?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No problem, you slayer are a combination of Blue's. Which means' that you are a person who is very sensitive yet has a strong natural instincts. Your stubborn at times but you do what you think is right. The colours represent who you are. Their frequency's show your destiny."  
  
"Oh ok" Buffy said and Spike smirked. Buffy lent over and kissed him softly and then leaned over to his ear and whispered.  
  
"Spike, I love you". Buffy pulled back and kissed him again and he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I just thought that I might mention that before we go" Buffy whispered again. Spike smiled and mouthed I love you too.  
  
"Well kiddies are we ready to go?" Lorn asked after watching the scene that had just passed. It warmed his heart to see that much love. And when they joined both of their aura's changed so that pink outlined them. Lorn smiled to himself knowing that the change was attributed to the love, purity, strong companionship that the two shared.  
  
"Ok, lets get going" Spike said standing up. He put his hand out for Buffy and pulled her up.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The post office" Lorn answered casually. "Dawn, we'll be gone for about 20 minutes in your time. So don't worry you won't be left with Angel cakes that long." Dawn nodded and the three left.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 9.  
  
I actually did research on Aura's so everything that I said is true as far as the Encyclopaedia is concerned. I hope you enjoyed my little intermission Chapter....more fun to come. I wasn't planning to make another meeting with the powers' but things are taking their turns and I think I am gonna try it this way...who knows it could be cool.  
  
Chapter 10 preview:  
  
"You two. You two alone are what will save us all" the man in the white rob bellowed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Slayer, don't be insolent!!" he bellowed again.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, were just a bit confused. We came here expecting some sort of humanity deal..not this" Spike said stepping in front of Buffy.  
  
"You and the slayer are a new beginning...."  
  
I'll update soon I promise. :o) 


	10. Ordained by God

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or anything else that has to do with the show. Even though, like 95% of female Buffy fans, I wish I owned Spike...*drool*. Joss Whedon, also known as god, Fox television, M.E, UPN, and whole wack of other rich people do...so umm don't sue me k?  
  
Distribution: If you want, please do take, just you know tell me first so that I know where my work is. This story can also be found on my newly put up website. It's a B/S shipper site called Fire and Passion. If you wanna be nice...please go visit it. http://fireandpassion.cjb.net. http://fireandpassion.cjb.net.,   
  
it can also be found at q·*q· `q·.[.q· [.q·* Lost In You *q·.]`q·.].q· `q·*q· http://www27.brinkster.com/lostinyou/index.html A buffy and Spike Shipper dedication site by Angie Baby.  
  
Feedback: If I said "Give it to me now!" would you hold it against me? Seriously..I love feedback.  
  
It gives me that inspiration type thing. Also it makes me put up more chapters faster.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! I have been MIA because my bleepin' bloody computer decided that to crash and burn out the memory board! :-P Anyway so without further ado....  
  
Ordained by God  
  
As soon as they were through the portal in the post office, Buffy knew exactly were she was. She was back there again. She smiled at the familiararity. She looked down and again saw the white gown she wore days earlier.  
  
"What the fuck?" Spike bellowed from beside her. Noticing the gold outfit he was wearing. "I'm a nancy boy poof!"  
  
"It's the dress code up here Spike" Buffy said off handedly. She got a small growl in response.  
  
"Hey at least you match sweet cheeks!" Lorn said from the other side of Spike. He too was in a gown like theirs.  
  
"Quiet!!" a voice bellowed from across the room. Spike, Buffy and Lorn's heads all snapped to the direction of the voice as a large man appeared in a white rob.  
  
"Servant Lorn, you have brought us these warriors as we have asked. Thank-you". The man said curting his head at Lorn.  
  
"I live to serve my liege" Lorn answered bowing.  
  
"Yes quite" another voice spoke coming from the mist in the room. Seconds after she spoke a small woman appeared dressed in a gown very much like Buffy's only more eloquent.  
  
"Slayer, William, thank-you for coming". The woman said as she stood next to the man.  
  
"I am sure you have many questions" the man filled in.  
  
"But you must wait to ask them until we tell you of the reason for your visit" the woman finished. Buffy nodded and Spike just looked on waiting for the next statement.  
  
"The slayer was called here day's ago that so we would be able to make sure things were set. There is a destiny at stake and we had to assure ourselves that the slayer's stubbornness would not dislodge that." the woman said.  
  
"Excuse me, stubborn? Me? Who are you anyway??" Buffy demanded.  
  
"We are, Slayer, the highest deity you will ever meet. We are the creator's of life, true children of god. We are Adam and Eve." Eve said.  
  
"Adam and Eve?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Yes" Adam replied "it is true"  
  
"You two are part of the power's that be?" Spike asked.  
  
"Honey, they *are* the power's that be. They are the highest member's below god himself. They are the keeper's of fate and destiny" Lorn explained.  
  
"Yes and as such it is our duty to tell you what needs to be done" Eve said.  
  
"Alright" Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest. Spike stood beside her with a smirk on his lips that soon began to fade.  
  
"First off we must tell you that you two are destined lover's. All the things that have happened in your pasts have all been so that your relationship should lead to this. Your inability to kill each other was because of fate. What you two will do together is destiny. Now for the reason why you were called" Adam began.  
  
"Good and Evil have rivalled for centuries. That much has been known since the beginning. But now things are changing, evil is over taking good. And so it is the wish of us, god and the rest of the power's that be, that there be a merger of the two. It has happened before that the two sides have come together but never in such a strong way that you two have. Since the beginning you two have been destined. It was assumed at first that this union of two entities was to be of Angel and the Slayer, but after you two met the signs in the stars changed."  
  
"What exactly are you getting at mate?" Spike asked.  
  
"What I am getting at William is that, it has been proficied that a warrior of good would fall in love with a warrior of evil and vis versa. The warrior of evil will be changed by the Warrior of good's love and will join her side. They two will bring a child into this world that will be the hope of the land. The child will have the power to change the world as we know it, her power will be that of a deity. In order so that balance of good and evil may be restored "  
  
"Whoa" Buffy said "feel the pressure"  
  
"You two. You two alone are what will save us all" Adam bellowed.  
  
"Excuse me, but?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Slayer, don't be insolent!!" he bellowed again.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, were just a bit confused. We came here expecting some sort of humanity deal..not this" Spike said stepping in front of Buffy.  
  
"You and the slayer are a new beginning William, you have a chance to be more than just Slayer and Vampire. You can be royalty. You *ARE* royalty in the eyes of the power's" Adam said sternly.  
  
"Slayer, your power's have surpassed those of all Slayer's before you for a reason. You will be the Queen of good. And William will be the king. You two will rule equally--"  
  
"whoa whoa whoa, slow down, hold on a min, freeze, pause, whatever! First you tell us that we are going to have a daughter who is a deity and *NOW* were royal? Did I miss something?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh were sorry, I suppose were just excited." Adam said. "William, you are aware of the redemption that you grand-sire seeks?"  
  
"Yes," Spike leered.  
  
"That redemption is yours" Eve filled in.  
  
"I don't want redemption, I just want to be with Buffy" Spike growled.  
  
"And you will, just not as a vampire. As an immortal human. As will you Slayer." Eve said.  
  
"Ok still confused!" Buffy said raising her hand.  
  
"I'll attempt to clarify" Eve said. "The prophecy states that when the two warriors finally consummate their love properly, the ascension will begin. They will become one, all their properties will soon be shared...your physical qualities and ability's. The Vampire will become human with the traits of the slayer and still hold the immortality of the vampire and the slayer will hold the strength of her own power and that of her lover's as well as the immortality he holds. This transition will start on that day, which by our observation was 3 days ago, and end 13 days there after. When the transformation is complete, the woman will be of child and that child will be of what will save the world for imbalance. As well as when the transformation completes you will become of Royal blood, truly ordained by god."  
  
"Again I say whoa" Buffy said looking at Spike, who wore the same expression she was. Lorn then spoke.  
  
"Even though I knew that this was going to happen, I am still a little puzzled by something. These two can't exactly go around saying I am royalty."  
  
"Yes we are aware of that. And so things will be done so that it will be discovered that the Slayer is a descendant of the Royal Family in England. Things will be put into place and soon you two will marry. You may set up a kingdom where ever you wish. But will rule by the Power's wishes. The last time we set up a royal family it `went down the shitter' as you mortals say." Adam said.  
  
"I don't think I can stress this enough so I am going to say it again. WHOA!" Buffy said still shocked. Spike then spoke for the first time in five minutes.  
  
"I'm with you on that one sweet's"  
  
"So what are we just supposed to accept this?" Buffy asked coming out of her shocked state.  
  
"We didn't think it would be a problem. You and William will be together, blessed by us and god. You will be royal, able to have a child, and will not die until the power's see fit." Eve stated matter of factly.  
  
"So I get to back to obeying people?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No you get to be something better than you are, save the world, be with the man you love in everyway and have everything you want. Its been awhile since I stood before a mortal and had a conversation with one but it would seem that this is ideal for you." Eve said curious at Buffy's reaction.  
  
"Yea of course it sounds good. What's the catch though?" Spike asked grabbing Buffy's hand.  
  
"No catch" Adam said quickly.  
  
"Nice try Adam, what's the catch!" Buffy said catching Adam in his lie.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Well what!" Buffy demanded.  
  
"You'll be off mind sight with each other" Eve said quietly.  
  
"Mind sight?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"She means we'll be able to read each other's mind's love"  
  
"Oh"  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
what did you think? Please please tell me in a review!!!! 


	11. Jolt

I am going to continue you this chapter right away. I'll have a commentary at the end. Please read it and review this chapter.  


  


Jolt

"ofcourse you have a choice with the royal part. But the birth of your daughter...well that is destiny, whether we told you or not the ascension would have happened. we thought it prudent to tell you though, considering. The choice of royalty is more just a precaution, I suppose, when your daughter does what she is to do, it would be easier for her to carry it out if it was assumed that she was royal. No one would question her motives, decisions, or opinions" Eve stated.

"oh" Buffy said glancing over at Spike who stood beside her holding her hand. "what about this mindsight deal? why is that going to happen?" 

"when your bodies join, so will your minds, its that simple, it is a slight flaw, one that isn't possible to remedy. all we can tell you is that, after awhile you'll be able to control it, and only hear each other's thoughts when its needed. We understand that this is a big deal and responsibility. But you must understand, it is required. You don't have to accept the Royal status as Eve said, but you have to accept that your going to be one, your bodies will bind together and you each will be truely each other's soul mate. Your daughter, and we know it will be a girl, will have the strength of a slayer and the endurance of a vampire, as well as some traits of her own. She will be blessed by god." Adam said his becoming louder towards the end. 

"what are we supposed to say to this?" Buffy asked a bit annoyed that her life was being controlled. 

"nothing. It is out of your hands. The only decision you have is whether to be Royal. If you choose not to, the least that we can do is give you compensation to live comfortably. The money in your mother's bank account...will now be larger 10 fold. I know this may seem frivolous to you, but it is our belief that it is both needed and earned." Eve stated in a voice the rang with authority. 

"uhum" Lorn coughed.

"Yes?" Eve asked.

"I was just wondering about the consequences. These two blonde's were just given a great responsibility and a gift, you can't tell me that there are no consequences besides Mindsight!"

"well there is one other" Eve said quietly after a moment she spoke again.

"The daughter...she will be in constant danger. It won't be long before the demon world becomes aware of her. They will want to destroy her I assure you. The slayer's sister, the key--"  
"She isn't the key anymore!" Buffy said curtly. 

"See that's where your wrong. Your sister is very much so, still the Key, only her purpose isn't to open any portal, her purpose dear slayer is to be the shield, the protection. When your daughter is born, Dawn will be linked to her. Dawn is made from you Buffy that much is true, but when your daughter is born, Dawn will have a natural inkling to protect her. She will jump at every oppurtunity to be there to protect her. She will die for her." Eve said solemly. 

"Die?" Spike asked

"There will come a time, many years from now, where your daughter will have an assasination attempt upon her life and your sister, who will soon becoming into powers, will protect her and she will die. I can't give anymore details, we have already told you eneogh" Adam said. His voice ringing with authority that said that the disscussion will end. 

"You have 12 hours to decide on the Royal status, take this" Eve said handing a talismon to Buffy "when your decision is made, say the words, es mar tuva, a messenger will appear. Tell your decision to him. Please keep the talismon as well. If at any time there is a need to contact us you can" Eve said with a wave of her hand. 

There was a flash of light and then they were back in the post office. Neither said anything for a moment. 

"Lorn...this is what you meant by the humanity deal? I thought you said when the moment comes that I felt the most...when I was truely happy, that I should come to you, what if I wasn't happy? the ascension has already bloody began!" Spike asked breaking the silence.

"ha, you see that's what you don't get, neither of you do! this thing is destiny. It was all set in motion. all these things. all this. your becoming the slayer's better half, your having a daughter, it was forseen! the moment you met, they knew." 

"So what, it doesn't matter what actions we make it is set in stone?" Buffy asked.  
"ofcourse not, but the prilimanary stuff, like you two getting together, becoming one, having a child, its destiny." Lorn smiled at Buffy. 

"Buffy, luv, I think we need to talk about this" Spike said taking her hand again. 

"I know" Buffy said, she glanced at her watch, "and we had better do it soon, my meeting is at 11 remember? It's 10:12 now."

"I'll just go, I should get back to Angel's, make sure everyone is alive still" Lorn said excusing himself. Lorn left, Buffy glanced at Spike and he nodded. "Right lets get out of here, the bank is about a block and a half from here and its daylight..." Spike said. Buffy smiled and lent in and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her tighter in his arms. Buffy was getting into the kiss when she felt a little zap of energy go through her. 

"Whoa what was that?" she asked as she quickly broke this kiss. 

"No idea love maybe-" Spike was cut off by another jolt between them. This time though they were separate. 

"What the fu-" Buffy almost yelled again getting cut off by a jolt. The jolt was strong and hard this time and both Buffy and Spike were on their knees. Spike growled and then there was another jolt. His demon emerged this time, his eyes turning yellow. Again another jolt hit them and Buffy fell unconscious. 

"Buffy!" Spike yelled. He tried to move to her but he felt as if he was frozen to the ground. His demon subsided after he let out a fierce growl and then all was quiet except for one thing. 

A heartbeat. And it wasn't Buffy's.

  
  


End Chapter 11. Well I hope I cleared some things up for you folks. I understood why there was so mixed feelings with the whole royalty thing but I was just working that possibility into the story. I am testing my boundaries I suppose. LoL. Please give me a review on this. It means a lot to me what you guys have to say and it influences what I do with the story. Don't worry though, cause that's a good thing. So yes please review. 


	12. Business

Disclaimer: I don't own this, it is and never will be mine. Its sad I know. Even though I would really like Spike for my own, oh well. : ( 

Feedback: yes please!!!! very much so.

Author's note: Wow, those reviews...can I just say, "yea baby!" thanks so much for the reviews you guys gave for chapter 11 they were so nice! Can't wait for more. You may have noticed that the writing in this is different now, almost normal? Well that's cause I was forced to do my chapter's in HTML. FF wouldn't allow me upload with .doc anymore. Oh well I'm not complaining, I use html in my website anyway. LOL. 

BTW omg this is turning so AU. As you were was so *insert sob here* 

Well on with chapter 12, enjoy and review please. : )   


' means a thought.   


Business..

His heart beat pounded loudly in his ears. It was like nothing else he had experienced in his life. One moment there was no sound and the next, it echoed in his ears. The sensation was surreal, like deja vu, only not. Spike stood up slowly, his legs unsteady. He took a breath, 'breathing, I'm breathing, bloody hell' he thought. 

"Buffy?" he ran quickly to her side and shook her softly. Her eyes fluttered softly and opened. Her green eyes shining with passion. 

"Spike?" she said as she attempted to sit up. 

"Yea pet, are you alright?" he asked concern filling his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine, that was one powerful kiss" she exclaimed. 

"Buffy, that wasn't just a normal kiss..I'm...I have a - "

"heartbeat" she finished for him. 

"Yea" Spike answered. He reached for her hand and pulled her up. 'Wow luv you fell hard...I hope your all right' Spike thought to himself. 

"I'm fine spike" Buffy answered as she dusted of her behind. 

"Luv, I didn't say anything" Spike said looking into her eyes. 'I heard you Spike' she thought. 

"Mind sight!" they both said at the same time. 

________________________________________

"I thought they had another 10 days Adam!" Eve exclaimed from the pool. 

"So did I..." he said coming up beside her. He looked into the pool and saw the Slayer and William staring at each other. 

"What is going on Adam? the ascension wasn't supposed to happen so soon! Were we wrong?" She asked looking at her partner. 

"I don't know Eve, I really don't know, maybe we were wrong, the jolt wasn't predicted so soon but the stars did say that it would happen between the start and the end of 13 days. They are strong dear they will handle it accordingly" he placed a hand on Eve's shoulder and she stood up and wrapped her arm around his waist. 

"Are you sure darling? I would hate for a love like there's...I would hate for it to be ruined by something like that" 

"Don't worry, this isn't what their test will be...there will be other things, you know that" 

"I know...but why?"

"No one ever really knows why these things happen. Maybe it is just what exactly we think it is. A test " He said guiding her away from the pool. 

__________________________________________

"Spike...your human?" Buffy asked as she stared into her lover's eyes.

"Yea luv, I think the heartbeat kinda clinched that" Spike said

"oh my god! What the hell happened? We were supposed to have another 10 days!-"

"the ascension was supposed to be complete in 10 days luv-" he filled in. 'You were also supposed to be pregnant with our child' he smiled to himself. 'Oh shit, I forgot! Damn mind sight!' 

"Yea that's right spike I am supposed to be pregnant" Buffy said with a smirk. 'oh my god I just smirked! God damn you Spike' she thought as she smiled at him.

'Sorry luv, can't help it that we rubbed together' he thought at her and then laughed. Off her glance he thought 

'That was more dirty than I intended luv'. She laughed and kissed him. Suddenly thoughts of having sex in the park during the day entered her mind. 

"Oh my god Spike is that all you think about!" Buffy exclaimed. 

"What? Can't a bloke dream? But I suppose that could more of a reality now huh?" Spike asked with a innocent face. Buffy just laughed and grabbed his hand. 'We better get going, I have that meeting' she said with her mind. 

"Alright" Spike said, the realisation hitting him that he could really go out into the sun. 

"Come with me?" Buffy asked.

"of course sweets" Spike answered.   
  


Meanwhile at the Hyperion....

Lorn entered the hotel to quite a site. Angel and Cordelia were cooing over Dawn holding a very giggly Conner. 

"Who make's every girl turn to mush? Huh? Huh?" Cordelia cooed at the baby. 

"Spike?" Dawn quipped. Cordelia laughed and Angel just gave Dawn a look that said 'ya right'. 

"Hello kiddies!" Lorn said as he descended the front stairs. Dawn smiled, Angel nodded and Cordelia said 

"Hey" she looked towards the door and then asked "where's Buffy and Spike?" 

"Oh they needed to talk. I think after that Spike was going to come back here and Buffy was going to go to the bank" Lorn answered as he sat down next to Dawn. 

"What happened?" Dawn asked. 

"Oh don't you worry about it precious you'll find out soon enough" Lorn answered as he tickled Conner's chin. 

"Lorn?" Angel asked. 

"It isn't your business Angel, if Buffy and Spike feel that you need to know then I am sure they will tell you."  
  
"Alright, alright." Suddenly the phone rang. Cordelia went over and answered it. 

  
  


"Angel investigations, we help the helpless, Cordelia speaking, how may I help you?" Cordy gushed into the phone. 

"Oh hi Buffy!"

*pause*

"Yea Dawn's fine. She's playing with Angel and Conner" 

*pause*

"Spike's going to the bank with you? Ok well we'll see you in a hour or so right."

*pause*

"ok, see ya!" Cordelia said and hung up the phone. She started to walk back to Dawn and Angel went realisation hit her. 

"Spike's going to the bank with her-, but its daylight!!! What the?" Cordelia said to the room.

"Uh oh..." Lorn answered. 

  
  


At the Bank...

  
  


"Good Morning. How may I help you?". The clerk at the desk asked as Buffy and Spike walked in. Spike was squinting at the light and muttering in his head 'damn light' and 'fucking sun'. Of which Buffy just giggled. 

"Hi, I have an appointment with Mr. James. My name is Buffy-"

"Summers?" the clerk asked eagerly. 

"Yes" Buffy answered. 'Damn bitch, cut me off!' she thought jokingly. 'How rude' Spike drawled. Buffy gave him a look and then smiled at the clerk. 

"I'll take you right in" She said getting up. She gestured for them to follow and she walked into what appeared to be a large office. The entered into a office that was most defiantly manly. There was a large mahogany desk in front of the bay window. A leather couch and chair set in the corner and various other expensive items were gathered around the room. 

'Must be nice to be the president of a bank!' Spike thought. 

'Yea' Buffy thought and smiled at Spike. A large man about Angel's height stood up and greeted them. 

"Miss Summers! Oh how nice it is to have finally met you!" He exclaimed offering her his hand. Buffy took it and they shook hands. 

"Please call me Buffy" She smiled at the man. "This is my Boyfriend William Rodling," she said gesturing to Spike. 

"Please to meet you". The man said to Spike shaking his hand as well. 

"Buffy" he smiled back. "Before we begin I must tell you how deeply sorry we are to hear of your mother's passing. We had no idea until you had phoned. She was a wonderful women and a very respected costumer at this bank." 

'Talk about a suck up luv' Spike thought. 'Do you mind Spike?' Buffy said and laughed in her head. 

"I am sure you miss her very much" he said sincerely.

"I do" Buffy said looking down. Buffy began to think of her mother, a ache forming in her chest. She suppressed it as best she could and then looked at Mr. James again. After a pause he spoke. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you waited so long to inform us?" he asked patiently. Buffy quickly began to think of something to say. 

"I wasn't aware that my mother had this account until I was going through some of her paper's. I found a bank statement and thought that I should phone." 

"I see, well let's get to business then" he said gesturing for Buffy and Spike to sit down in two chairs in front of the desk. 

'Just like these business men, get right down to business!' Spike joked in his head. Mr. James reached into his desk and pulled out a form, set it on his desk and typed something on his computer. 

"Can I offer you two anything to drink?" Mr. James asked. Spike automatically thought of blood. But the thought churned his stomach as quickly as the thought entered his mind. 'Oh yea human' Spike thought. 'I would kill for some Buffalo wings right now'. 'Later Spike' Buffy thought and rolled her eyes. 

"Tea is fine for me." Buffy answered. 

"Same for me mate" Spike answered glancing at Buffy giving her a wink. Mr. James picked up the phone and asked his secretary to bring in three cups of tea. He typed a few things on his computer and then the printer spewed out a piece of paper. He handed the sheet to Buffy. 

"As you can see, the amount of money in this account is quite significant." 

'You call over $900 000 significant! Holy shit!" Buffy screamed in her head. 'The power's weren't kidding when they said they would make it larger' Spike answered.

"Yes it is" Buffy answered. 

"Would you like us to transfer to the money to a bank in Sunnydale or would like us to change the money from your mother's account to your own here?" Mr. James asked casually. 

'Oh god what do I do?' she asked herself and Spike. 'Split it up sweets' Spike answered calmly. 'Half here, half in Sunnyhell'. Buffy nodded.

"I would like to put half of the money into an account in Sunnydale and the other half in an account under my name here" Buffy answered.

"Very wise decision" Mr. James said. 

Buffy and Mr. James went through a couple more things and then everything was finished. 

  
  


Later on...

"How much?" Dawn asked from the chair. Buffy, Spike and Dawn were alone in Wesley's office. Buffy and Spike had just told Dawn what the power's said and what happened between them and at the bank.

"Over $900 000 Dawnie" Buffy answered.

'She sure is taking it well' Spike thought. 

"Yea" Buffy answered out loud. 

"What?" Dawn asked.

"oh nothing Dawn, Spike just umm thought something" Buffy said and laughed.

"So....were rich, Spike's human, and you can read each other's minds?" Dawn asked. 

"Yea that's about it" Spike answered.

"And your going to have a daughter together?"

"Uhuh" Buffy and Spike said at the same time.

"Sounds like a cheesy novel" Dawn quipped. Buffy and Spike just looked at each other. 

'She's right luv' Spike thought.

'I know...oh well, lets enjoy it while we can though, knowing our lives it won't last long' 

"Can we go shopping?" Dawn asked.

  
  


Well that's the end of Chapter 12. I should have another Chapter up by the end of the week. Please review this Chapter I want to know what you guys think. 

Toodles! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Steppin' Out

Disclaimer: I don't own this, it is and never will be mine. Its sad I know. Even though I would really like Spike for my own, oh well.

Feedback: yes please!!!! very much so.

Author's note: So sorry I haven't updated for 2 weeks, I got bombarded with work and school and bla bla..stuff u guys don't care about.   
  


On with the story......  
  
  
  


Steppin' Out   
  


"it's 11:30 now, how about we go back to the hotel so Buffy can change into something more casual, we'll have lunch at the hotel, go shopping for a few hours and then meet Angel and the rest for dinner, we can go to Caritos after and then from there we'll wing it" Spike said addressing mostly Buffy, but the rest of the room nodded in agreement. 

"What time and where do you wanna meet us?" Angel asked. Spike thought a minute and then answered. Buffy's thought's were filling his head as well so he had to sort them out. 

"Umm 7:00 at the French Rose lounge"

'good thing I've already done the L.A. scene' he thought.

'good thing' Buffy answered with her thoughts. 'And nice Spike, expensive too'

'its like you said love, we gotta enjoy this while we can' he replied. He smiled at her and then they kissed. 

"Would you two quit doing that it freaks me out" Cordelia said. Spike laughed and Buffy just smiled. 

"Good choice m'boy" Angel commented trying to get the subject off of Buffy and Spike's new found connection. 

"Yea, my boyfriend has some taste, and were about to find out how much he really does have" Buffy said grabbing Spike's arm and dragging him towards the front door. 

Spike shot Angel a look of help, knowing full well of Buffy's plans for him. Angel just smiled ironically 

'I'm the slayer's lapdog' Spike thought, temporarily forgetting about the mind sight. 

"Excuse me!!" Buffy responded out loud, letting go of his arm and turning to glare at him. Angel laughed and muttered "uh oh" under is breath. Everyone stood staring, not understanding what was going on. 

"Nothing Love, I am uh...uh....." Spike said and ran out the door. Buffy chased after him, Dawn who had figured it out just rolled her eyes and followed. 

"My family, ladies and gentleman!" She exclaimed as she walked out the door. Angel and crew laughed at her remark and the 'family' was out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on.....  
  


"Buffy, luv, I am NOT wearing that! It's...it's...it's green!" Spike exclaimed as she showed him a silk shirt.

"It's forest green and it would suit you!" Buffy said not to be defeated.

'And plus you won't have to wear it long' Buffy thought. 

'What do you mean love?'

'You just have to wear it tonight, if you like it, keep it, if you don't we'll return it. After we get back to the hotel-' 

"Buffy can I get this?" Dawn asked, interupting their thoughts, holding up a ruby red cashmere sweater and a leather skirt with a pouch in the front.

"How much is it?" Buffy asked. 

"Umm the sweater is $58 and the skirt is $75" Dawn answered sweetly. 

"Fine, you wanna wear it tonight?" Buffy asked.

"uhuh" Dawn answered and went to look at more clothes. 

'your going to be taking it off and I am going to be wearing this' Buffy thought as she held up a black silk teddy from behind her back. 

'one track mind you got there love' Spike answered dumbly. His excitement showing. Buffy giggled and Spike growled. 

'Damn it, I forgot about the uncontrolled blood flow, I got so used to *controlling* it!'

'We can put that to good use you know?' Buffy thought as they looked at some men's pants.

'I wish I were stupid so the imagery that accompanied that thought would not have happened' he thought. Buffy giggled again.

"I love you" she said and kissed him. They started to kiss passionately right there in the men's section. Buffy was grinding her hips towards Spike's and his hands were cupping her ass. 

"Hey" a voice calmly stated. 

'What now!' Spike thought. He and Buffy parted. They turned to see Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. 

"Hey Buff" Xander said 

"Hey guys!" Buffy said nervously. "We were just umm uhhh..."

"Testing the softness of this here shirt" Spike said plucking the now static full, green shirt off of Buffy's chest. 

"What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?" Buffy asked quickly. 

"Everything's fine Buffy" Willow answered "Angel called us earlier and said that it might be nice if we joined you guys for dinner and whatever tonight, as a surprise to you and Spike" 

"What time is it?" Spike asked. 

"4:00, we just got here, the girls wanted something nice to wear tonight and we saw Dawn over and the women's section, she pointed in a general direction and were here" Xander said. 

"Oh" Buffy said.

"So...Spike's human, you guys can read each other's minds, you share an existence together and...Buffy will be pregnant soon?" Tara asked. "Did I get that right?" 

"Angel told you?" Spike asked.

"Nope I saw it with that spell I did" She answered. 

"And you didn't tell us?" Buffy asked. 

"Nope" Tara said smiling and everyone laughed. 

"So where are you guys staying?" Buffy asked.

"at the Beverly hills hotel" Anya said matter-of-factly. "where you, spike, and dawn are staying" 

"Angel told us, we figured why not go with the crowd" Xander filled in. 

"Ok" Spike said grabbing Buffy's hand again. She leaned into him and they shared a moment just lost in each other's eyes.

'Your glowing again' he commented

'its all for you baby' she answered 

"So yea were gonna get back to shopping....and you guys can get back to ummm shopping" Tara said a slight smirk crossing her face. 

"See ya guy's later" Buffy said. They waved and walked towards the women's section. 

"So where were we?" Buffy asked. "oh yea, the green shirt!"   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"You look good Spike" Dawn said from the living room chair. 

"I look like a poof" he murmured. He was standing by the bar appraising his hair in the mirror. "And I look like Billy Idle, always thought you guys were making fun of me, but hey no wonder the slayer can't resist me" he said playing with a few frontal hairs. He was wearing the green silk shirt, the top two buttons open to reveal his necklace, a pair of black cotton slacks, and a pair of brand new leather boots. "I look like a male barbie doll though" he commented under his breath. 

"Well ken are you ready for Barbie?" Buffy asked from the door of their bedroom. She stood there in a pair of black strap heals, a black dress that sat just below her knees. It had a beautiful red sparkle pattern down the sides, low cut just enough to reveal a hint of cleavage. A silver necklace entwined with mock rubies hung off of her neck, her hair pinned back at the sides hung lose over her shoulders. She wore lip gloss and white eyeshadow. She looked breathtaking. 

'Whoa' Spike thought, losing control of his blood flow again. 

'Thanks, your looking pretty whoa yourself' she commented. 

"You look gorgeous Buffy" Dawn said getting up from the chair. 

"Thanks Dawn, you look very great too" she said giving her sister a hug. Spike went over and kissed Buffy. 

'Do we have to leave?' he thought

'yes' 

'Damn, How long till we get back?'

'No idea' Buffy thought and laughed out loud. 

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Spike is recovering" Buffy said to her sister. 

"Oh" Dawn said and giggled. Spike gave them each a look and went to his and Buffy's bedroom. He came out and went to Dawn's room. He returned with their coats. He slipped Buffy's new leather one on over her shoulder's and did the same with Dawn's new leather one as well. He slipped on his and said, 

"Ok no more embarrass Spike, let's go" 

"Alright" Buffy said and she and Dawn giggled. They walked out the door, Spike locking it behind them. They went down to the lobby and met the rest of the scoobs. 

"You guys look great" Tara said as they approached.

"Thanks, you look great too" Spike said, kissing her on the cheek. Tara blushed a bit and smiled. She was wearing a deep red dress with a black lace pattern on it. It fit her hips perfectly and she looked great in it. Willow stood next to her holding her hand, smiling adoringly at her. She also wore a dress, it was deep silverish blue with spaghetti straps. It sat just above her ankles, just like Tara's. Both were wearing shoe's like Buffy's only Tara's were red and Willow's were silver. 

"You look great too red" Spike said and kissed her cheek as well. Buffy watched the interaction that was going on between her friends and Spike and thought that the contentment that she was feeling could never be topped. Xander and Anya's said their greeting. Xander complimenting Buffy immensely and kissing her on the cheek as they greeted. He was wearing a black sweater and gray slacks and Anya was wearing a black velvet dress that had a slit down her outer thigh. Basically they were ready for a night out. 

"Well ladies and gentleman are we ready to step out for a night of fun?" Dawn asked. They all nodded and walked out. Hailing two cabs from the street. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all met in the front of the restaurant, they went in, Buffy and Spike taking the lead. 

"Bonjour Sir" the waiter said. 

"bonjour, la table pour 12 le nom est sous Rolding " (hello, table for 12 the name is under Rolding) Spike said in perfect french

"very well sir" the waiter answered back obviously pleased that Spike could speak French. He gestured for them to follow and he lead them to a large dinning table by the patio. Candles adorned the area, and a vase of red and white roses stood in the center. 

"Wow" Cordelia said.

"Yea" Fred said 

The men pulled out chairs for the ladies and then the dinner began. After they all ordered and received their drinks. Xander stood up and made a speech. 

"We are here tonight to celebrate a new beginning, a new life, and friends, please hold your applause at my wonderful speaking skills till the end" Everyone laughed and then Xander continued.

"Buffy, we all love you, those of us that have known you for years anyway. We have fought together, we have bled together and we have laughed together. We've even seen you die. You've saved our lives and you've saved the world. And yet you manage to live every day like it's normal, even though its not. When we were in Highschool Willow, you and I thought we were doomed, never to find love, never be normal." 

Willow and Buffy nodded knowingly. 

"Yet we have found love, I have found Anya, Willow found Tara and you found Spike. You changed your mortal enemy into your enemy. Your are truly a very beautiful person. Even the most evil fiend in the world can see that" 

Buffy beamed and lent over and kissed Spike. 

"No matter what has happened or will happen, you are the hero Buffy. The world may never know what you have done for them, but we know, and that's what really counts. So here's to finally reaching the point where were not doomed. The point in our lives where we can say we got up and we stepped out" Xander finished and raised his glass. 

"To stepping out" they all chimed and clinked there glasses. 

  
  
  
  


End Chapter 13. 

  
  


Don't fear my children this is not the end!! More asap I promise. Review please!! Pretty please, love to hear what you guys think. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	14. To be or not to be..

Disclaimer: I don't own this, it is and never will be mine. Its sad I know. Even though I would really like Spike for my own, oh well.

Feedback: Very much appreciated. Especially after this chapter....

Author's note: This is the Chapter you have all been waiting for...*cackles evilly* Warning: I just had to write a love full chapter, I just couldn't resist I am sorry.

  
  


To be or not to be...

  
  
  
  


She swayed her hips slightly with his. Lost in each other Buffy and Spike danced slowly to the song being played by the house band. They seemed content but in their minds they were having a avid and strong conversation. 

'We have three hours to make a decision luv' 

'I know that spike' 

'Do you wanna be royalty Buffy' he asked cupping her chin and lifting it so that he could look into her eyes.

'I don't know, there is no reason for us to be right now' she responded.

'I know that sweet's' 

'This is just going to fast, 24 hours ago you were still a vampire, and I was still a slayer, and now were joined together as what can only be described as ultra human, I am probably pregnant, if not I will be soon.' she rambled quickly. 

"shh" he said placing a finger upon her lips. 'Don't worry, if things weren't fast, then it wouldn't be exciting' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"look at them" Cordelia said addressing Buffy and Spike. Her and Angel were sitting sipping wine at the table, everyone else was either wrapped up in a conversation or dancing. 

"I know" Angel answered his head bowed. 

"Angel?" she asked. 

"Yea?" 

"Can we have that? What Buffy and Spike have?" She asked sincerely placing her hand over his. He looked at her, a look of surprise on his face. 

"You wa-want to..be together, me and you...in the relationship sense?" he asked stumbling over his words.

"Yes" she said plainly. She looked into his eyes and said, her voice full of emotion "I know we can't be together Angel, I know that if we were to be together in the physical sense, I am as good as dead, but I can't hold back any longer-"

"I love you" he said cutting her off. 

"I love you" Cordelia said. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Let's try this" Angel said. 

"And who knows we might find a way to work around the curse" she added hopefully. 

"Maybe" he said and kissed her again.

"Why do I feel like I was just part of a cheesy romance?" she asked when they parted. 

"That's cause all romance is cheesy when your in love, whether you see it or not" Dawn commented as she walked by, winking at Cordelia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike kissed Buffy softly on the lips and whispered "I'll be back". He walked away and out of her sight. She sighed and went to sit down with her friends. She sat talking to Willow and Tara for a few minutes when spike appeared again. As he appeared the lights in the room began to dim. Candles only illuminating the room. Soft music began to play and the room fell silent. 

'What's going on' Buffy thought. When Spike didn't answer her she looked at him puzzled. He smiled at her and finally stood in front of her. He reached for her hands and when she gave them he pulled her up into his arms. He pulled her towards the dance floor, when they reached it he stood and stared into her eyes. 

"Buffy, I love you" he said finally. 

"I know that I love you too" she responded a questioning look still on her face. Spike smiled and motioned at a waiter, he brought her a chair and had Buffy sit down. By this point they were the only ones on the dance floor, everyone else just watched the event before them. Spike kneeled in front of her. 

"I have never in my whole existence met someone who could do what you do to me. The ability to make feel so many things at the same time is the most wonderful thing in the world." he said gazing up at her. "from the moment I met you I knew that I would be part of your existence, and now I will be forever, when you die, I die, and I wouldn't have it any other way, because I love you, and could never see my life without you again" he said full of emotion. Buffy just stared at him, a look of happiness and surprise on her face. A single tear slipped down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away. He then reached into his pocket and produced a small black box. 

"How come I didn't see this coming?" Buffy asked and laughed. 

"Because love, I just spend the whole day not thinking about it, and the last half an hour trying to block your bloody stubborn mind" he said opening the box for her. She smiled at him with appreciation. 

Inside was a platinum gold diamond ring. Its four diamonds were heart shaped and small, all lined up in a row. In the very centre of the ring sat a red stone, the same shape as the diamonds, only slightly bigger. Buffy gaped at the sight. 

"Buffy, will you be my queen, even if it might not be of the world?" Spike asked beaming up at her. 

'Oh my god!' Buffy thought. 'So this is what mom meant' 

"If this is a spell..Willow is so dead" Buffy responded. Spike laughed, and they both glanced at the scoobies. All sat watching with pride and admiration on their faces. 

"Yes William, I will marry you" Buffy answered, using Spike's real name only seemed fitting. He reached up to her and pulled her into a kiss. When they parted he put the ring on her finger. 

'Were getting married?' Buffy thought. 

'Yes luv, we are' he answered and kissed her again. He stood up and pulled her off the chair. 

'Do *you* want to be royal Spike?' Buffy asked as they started to Dance to the music. They were still the only ones on the dance floor, everyone else still watched, not wanting to miss a even a second of the sight. 

'All I want Buffy...is to be with you. But I think we should purpose a compromise with the power's' 

'I agree' she answered. 

They walked back to the dinner table, and for a few seconds no one said anything. When finally someone did everyone was shocked and surprised. 

"I have to admit that I was never truly a big fan of the Buffy and Spike relationship, but that was beautiful, now not only do you guys have my blessing and support, you have my blessing and support and love. Congratulations guys." Xander said. 

Everyone began to hug Buffy and Spike. When Dawn finally got her turn she looked at each of them with love. 

"All I have to say is, thank-you" she said and kissed them both on the cheek. "Thank-you for giving me a family again" 

"That's right nibblet, its us, you and the soon to be" Spike said glancing down at Buffy's stomach. Dawn laughed and the three hugged. 

"It's about time we had a day full of happiness and good news" Willow said. 

"Yea I was starting to think all we could do was brood and live in depression land" Cordelia said holding Angel's hand. 

'I think we've made our decision luv' 

'So do I' Buffy answered. 'But I am still going with that compromise' 

"Guys, we have something else to tell you" Buffy said. 

"Your pregnant?" Gunn asked. 

"Nope not yet mate, that comes later" Spike responded. 

"Oh I see" Gunn said winking at Spike and then laughing. 

'Let's not tell them Spike, let's show them, this is something I want them part of' 

'Alright' he said and nodded at her understanding completely. 

"Guys lets step out side" Buffy said. They all looked at her and Spike, wondering what was going on. . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone grabbed their things from their chairs and then the group walked outside. Spike told the waiter that they would be back shortly, but it didn't matter cause the dinner had already been payed for. 

When they got outside, Spike suggested they to go to the park across the street. When they were among a clearing of tree's with the moon and a few lamps for light they stopped. Spike asked everyone to stand in a circle, when they did so Buffy reached into her purse and pulled out the amulet the power's had given them. Spike glanced at Tara and saw that she had a look of knowing on her face. 

'Tara knows our decision' Buffy thought. 

'I just realised that luv' he thought 'She hasn't argued against it'. Buffy nodded in agreement and then spoke out loud. 

"We weren't going to tell you all about this until we were absolutely sure, and now we are." All listened to her not daring to ask a question. Buffy and Spike walked towards the centre and stood. 

"We were asked by the power's that be, to become royal, ruler's of good, ordained by god." she blurted out. They all stood stunned. 

"So the real question here is to be or not to be?" Wesley asked. 

"Right on the money Giles junior" Spike answered.

Everyone fell silent again and watched as Buffy and Spike clasped hands. Buffy, with her free hand, placed the amulet in their enclosed hands. 

"Ready when you are love" Spike said. She smiled at him, and kissed him, and together, when they parted, chanted the words: 

"Es mar tuva"

A bright light appeared in the left outside of the circle that the group had formed. Angel and Cordelia moved out of the way, making the circle appear as more of a half circle. The light took the form of a small transparent women, more light than form. 

"You have made you decision?" the entity asked. 

"Yes we have" Buffy and Spike answered together. Buffy and Spike appeared as if they were the same person. There voices completely together, non faltering. 

"What is your decision?" 

"For the good of the world, we will join together as man and wife under the eyes of god, and with his power we will rule for all" they said again. 

Everyone looked on, not being able to say a word. They seemed frozen, aware of what was happening but still unable to do anything but watch. 

"And so it shall be" the entity said. 

"We have a condition" Spike said by himself. 

"Yes?" the entity asked. 

"That we only be known as ruler's to the demon and magick worlds. The human world is not to know. They may have their own royalty. Just as our world shall have theirs. When our daughter's destiny comes to pass, she will have the respect and authority she requires." Buffy said. The entity stood silent for a second and then responded. 

"And so it shall be". She nodded at Buffy and Spike and then disappeared. 

  
  
  
  


End Chapter 14. 

Ok...So I went with the royalty bit. SO sue me!! Lol. I know some of the scenes in here were kinda cheesy. At least I think that they are. Why not tell me what you think? You know like in a review......

Any comments (no flames) and suggestions are very much so welcome. I am considering ending it here. And starting a second part....again, what do you guys think? 


	15. Final Assension

Disclaimer: I don't own this, it is and never will be mine. Its sad I know. Even though I would really like Spike for my own, oh well.

Feedback: Very much appreciated. 

Author's note: this is the epilogue to Alive...If you wish to go on to part 2 read A new life, it will be up very soon. Any comments or suggestions for it are very much appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I probably wouldn't have wrote this story with out you. It has been very interesting. 

  
  


Final Ascension. 

  
  


When the light had disappeared, everyone went silent. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the living members of the group. Spike and Buffy stood panting holding on to each other, Cordelia and everyone just stood staring, breathing low. The silence was broken by Dawn's scream's. Everyone automatically turned to look at her. 

'Dawn' Buffy and Spike thought at the same time. 

Dawn was glowing and her body was floating a few inches above the ground. Her arms were out from her side and her head was titled back. 

"Buffy what's going on" she whispered loudly. 

"I don't know honey" her sister answered. Dawn's glowing had turned into a strong green and seemed to be emanating off of her like electricity. 

"I do" Tara said solemnly. 

"What's wrong with her Tara?" Spike asked, while holding on to Buffy. 

"She is the final part of your ascension" she answered. 

"How is that possible? She isn't even involved in this!" Angel asked. 

"The key of dimensions, will become the key of life, on the day of coronation for a new order a new power will rise." Wesley whispered. 

"What's that mate" Spike asked wesley. 

"A prophecy. One that was with Angel's" he answered quietly. 

The glowing that was coming from Dawn began to overtake her, and very quickly the only thing left was green light. 

"Dawn!" Buffy and Tara screamed at the same time going over to Dawn. Spike grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. 

"Let it be" Wesley screamed just as Tara began to chant. She fell to her knees as she did. 

"Invito a los dioses, ahora venidos aquíí, digo de un claro del prophecy y fuerte, porque una nueva orden asíí que seráá" (I call upon the gods, come here now, tell of a prophecy clear and strong, for a new order so shall it be) 

The light that was Dawn became brighter. Larger. Stronger. Thunder and lightening cracked the sky above. 

Fred ran to Gun's side holding on to him tightly. Cordelia, Angel, Willow and Wesley stood strong behind Buffy and Spike. Tara kneeled in front of them her hands above her head chanting in Spanish. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Gunn screamed. 

"QUIET" the green light that was Dawn yelled. "Strega, you call us forth?" it asked. 

"I do" Tara said lowering her hands and nodding. 

"You wish us to reveal" it asked strongly. 

"I do" 

"Strega you have served us well" the light said. 

"Thank-you" Tara said nodding. 

"Your mother is proud" he finished. 

"I know" Tara answered a tear escaping her left eye. 

"Slayer and William?" The light asked the group. Buffy and Spike stepped forward. "Has your ascension completed?" 

"I am not with Child yet" Buffy answered. 

"Yes you are" the light corrected. "You have been with child for days. Your ascension is complete" it assessed. 

"When?" Spike asked. 

"The consumption gave it to you" it answered. 

'The building' Spike thought. 

"The key is the final step" it said. 

"Yes we were told that" Buffy said glancing at Tara. Willow was next to her hugging her. Both were watching the light. 

"When the key undergoes transformation, the coronation is complete." it said. 

"What is happening to my sister?" the slayer asked. 

"The key, is changing, evolving, coming into power." 

"which means?" Spike asked. 

"The key will be your weapon, It will serve you, protect you and will be the chalice."

"Chalice?" Buffy asked.

"When life is needed to be given, the chalice will provide. When life is wrongly taken, the chalice will heal and provide.." it answered. 

"Who are you?" Spike asked. "How do you know?" 

"We are the first power. We are gods. An so will you be"

"excuse me but what?" Buffy asked. 

"When you die, you will become a deity. As will your mate. The last time you died, the only reason your friends were able to bring you back to earth was because you were not complete. The ascension has remedied that. Your other half is with you now" 

"That is why I was made human?" Spike asked. 

  
  


"You were made human because it is your destiny to be with the Slayer and together you two will change the world" 

"What about us?" Xander asked.

"You all are servants to them. You will serve them and fight with them. As you always have." the light answered. "Strega?"

"Yes." Tara answered. 

"You must tell them" 

"I know" 

"Good luck." it said and then asked for Angel.

"Yes?" Angel said stepping forward. 

"The redemption you seek, it is yours, you will not become human, but your soul is truly your own. You stray from your path and you will lose all the faith and strength we have given you. Strega will answer the rest of your questions." 

The light dimmed and then Dawn returned to her true form. She floated for a bit and then fell in to Angel's arms. 

"Good catch" Spike said to him. 

"Anyone else here confused?" Xander asked raising his hand. 

Everyone but Tara nodded. 

"Tara why did he keep calling you Strega? And why do you know so much?" Buffy asked Tara who was standing up from the ground. 

"Because Buffy, I am not who you all think I am. Strega is Italian for Witch but what I am is not just that" 

"Then what are you?" Spike asked. 

"I am the chosen one" Tara answered plainly. 

  
  


End of Alive. 

PLEASE, give me feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks and please read A new life when it comes out on Monday. 

  
  
  



End file.
